futagi no ibi
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: este es un fic donde ellos son humanos y una historia de romance , traición etc.
1. mi nuevo vecino

**Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son mios**

**Mi Nuevo vecino**

Todo comenzó una semana antes de volver a clases Izumi Nagisa. O como en la primariale decían Flaky por que tenía problemas de caspa, comenzaba su día con normalidad, luego de haber ido de picnic con sus amigos y visitar al novio de Nerima a la Universidad la verdad era que le impresionaba mucho que su amiga saliera con un hombre algo mayor, y que para dificultar mas las cosas era discapasitado, pero en todo lo demás el no era una mala persona, es mas se desemvovía muy bien para alguién que no tiene manos, y que tenga un trabajo de medio tiempo como obrero en una construcción.

En fin su vida cambió subitamente el día en que Hiro Iwanaba hijo de un empresario recientemente fallecido se mudo a su barrio, Ella siendo la hija de un importante politico se juntaba con algunas pesonas de clase media pero nunca pensó que ese hombre pudíra cambiar su tranquila vida, y dejarla patas arriba, sus padres al darse cuenta de la llegada de aquel joven vistieron a Izumi como nunca antes la habían vestído y era por que tenían la esperanza de que aquel hombre fuera un hombre de familia con un hijo de su edad con el cual comprometerla, al llegar a la casa de su vecino que se obicaba justamente frente a la de ellos. Les abrió un hombre bastante alto, de pelo azul y con un mueca extraña en su rostro, como portaba smoking, asumieron que era el mayordomo.

-disculpe buscamos al señor Iwanaba. Dijo el padre de Izumi.

El hombre los dejo entrar y los guió a la sala.

-El señor los atendera en un momento pongánse comodos.

Todos en especial Izumi tenían curiosidad sobre quien sería ese hombre, pero al verlo todos incluso ella, quedarón boquiabiertos, al ver que el no era lo que ninguno de ellos esperaban, resulta ser que Hiro Iwanaba, era un hombre joven, alto, de pelo verde y corto que vestía un elegante traje formal. Izumi quedo deslumbrada con sus extraños ojos ambar era simplemente hermoso.

-bienvenidos a mi casa lamento la tardanza es que estaba acomodando algunas cosas, pasen tengo algo que mostrarles.

Todos entrar a lo que parecía una sería de trofeos de casa y un gran arcenal de armas colocadas en perfecto orden cosa que, bueno pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

-disculpe seños Iwanaba, ¿usted a caso es militar?- pregunto la madre de Izumi.

-lo fuí, me involucre en el conflicto armado de hace 3 años, al ganar dicha riña ahora soy un civíl como usted, su esposo y su hermosa hija- aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a Izumi nunca antes le habían dicho que era hermosa.

Luego de hablar sobre asuntos vanales los padres de Izumi hablaron sobre la falta de talento de su hija y que por su caracter timido le sería díficil lograr las metas que ellos esperaban de ella fue hay a lo que Hiro entro en su defenza.

- no digan eso al ver las manos de su hija puedo ver que ella tiene los dedos perfectos de una pianista su potencial podría llevarse al maximo con mi tutoria, les ofresco enseñarle a su hija a tocar.

Los Nagisa lo pensaron dos veces antes de decir que si y sin decir mas se fueron dejandolos completamente solos, cosa que a Izumi la llevaría a un colapso nervioso.

continuara.

**agradecimientos a:**

**orihime uchiha y kittirasi**


	2. beso robado

**Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son mios**

**Un beso robado**

Comenzo la clase Hiro guió a Izumi al piano se sento primero, pero al ver que la chica no se atrevía ni a acercarse a el tuvo que intentar ganarse su confianza.

-vamos si no te sientas no podremos iniciar.- Eso por lo menos logró hacer que se aproximara hacia el y tuviera el valor de sentarse a su lado.

Así inicio la clase, Izumi al principio no podía seguirle el paso ya que distraía por lo hermoso que era, pero poco a poco, pudo asimilar la primera lección y lograr tener una mejor comunicación con Hiro, ella nunca esperaba tener algo tan intimo con un hombre mayor que no fuera solo preguntar por exámenes pero era increíble que aunque fuera una chica timida y sin agallas el, la tratara como un humano.

-¿quieres tomar el primer descanzo en mi jardín?- pregunto el a lo que ella respondió.

-b-bueno, s-si no le molesta Iwanaba-san.

-no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-b-bien Hiro-kun.-

.

.

.

.

El sin preguntarle la llevo al patio trasero, donde la jovencita quedo impresionada con tal belleza, era invreíble había todo tipo de flores, narcizos, tulipanes, rosas, jasmines. Era un paraíso, ella esta deslumbrada jámas pensó que un ex militar fuera un fanatico a las plantas ¿tendría el algún defecto?

-¿te gusta?- pregunto el con cierta picardía.

Ella no hizo mas que sonrojarse de sobremanera.

-s-si son hermosas.-

Respondió la chica con una sonrisa suave a lo que el, se sintió alagado nunca antes había visto a una jovencita tan encantadora lastima que fuera 8 años mas joven que el era un gran lastima, si tan solo fuera unos años mas joven y podría casarse con ella, pero por lo menos podría conformarse con solo verla todos los días y decirle cumplidos cada vez que podía.

-si son hermosas pero ni todas estas flores son competencia para ti.- dijo seguro tomando una rosa blanca depositándola en su cabello.

Izumi estaba completamente nerviosa nunca antes había tenido a un hombre tan cerca y peor aun jamás había tenido a un hombre tan hermoso frente a ella que no hacia mas que darle complidos pero no se quedaría a tras.

-u-usted es muy amable- Hiro se sintió complacido con la respuesta de la chica, en realidad le parecia adorable las reacciones que provocaba en las muchacha era difícil creer que chicas como ella aun existieran. Las tiernas, adorables y concervadoras. Parecían solamente un sueño imposible hasta conocer a Izumi Nagisa.

-ven aun falta algunas lecciones mas que debo enseñarte antes de que termine el tiempo.-

Con educación tomo la mano de la jovencita quien se puso tan roja que competía con el rojo de su cabello.

.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro de la casa otra vez, volvieron a tomar sus puestos y pronto inciaron con la lección dos, Izumi había mejorado bastante no solo con la lección, tembién su autoestima nunca se había sentido valorada hasta que lo conoció a el era increíble experiencia la cual esperaba sacarle un gran provecho. Pero por error sus manos se tocaron y los dos se miraron fijamente, ambos se perdieron en sus miradas y sin previo aviso Hiro beso los labios de la chica al principio, fue un beso suave que poco a poco se volvio mas agresivo al terminar Izumi estaba completamente avergonzada, solo se limito a despedirse e irse del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo aunque a decir verdad le agrado el beso y sabía que seguramente no podría dormir ahora que lo único que soñaría sería en el y sus labios.

continuara.

**agradecimientos a:**

**kittirasi gracias por comentar, orihime uchiha y uzumaki zoe**


	3. ¿que esta pasando aqui?

******Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son mios. ********prometo tratar de no poner cosas que suenen parecido a otro fic o si viole las normas lo siento mucho pero por favor no borren el fic.**

******¿que sucede aqui?**

Hiro no podía creer lo que había pasado otra vez su otro yo había reaccionado sin que el lo quisiera, aunque el anehalaba besar esos finos labios, no quería incomodar a la chica ahora no sabía de que forma verla a la cara lo mejor para el sería evitar lo mas posible el contacto visual por mas difícil que fuera.

_"que mal ahora si que la hiciste bien mira lo que has hecho" _alego a su alterego.

**tanto tu como yo, sabemos que querías algo mas que besarla , no me digas que no. **reclamo su otro yo.

_"pero ella es menor de edad que no te das cuenta que eso se ve bastante mal" _

**ella lo pedía a gritos, no te molestes conmigo seguro le gusto.**

_"callate, ya me causaste suficientes problemas en el pasado ahora me haces _easto_ seguro ya no podre verla a lo mejor se alejara de mi, al menos con eso sabre que esta segura de ti pervertido"_

**llamame como quieras imbecil, pero ella nos buscara con lo que hice quedara prendada a ti, mas que con tus tontos coqueteos.**

_"pero era mas sútil así que besándola sin aviso como lo hiciste estupido"_

**bueno solo es cuestion de esperar a ver quien tiene la razón idiota.**

Hiro decidió mejor callar y no seguir peleando eso seguramente no tendría fin a parte ahora debía preocuparse por otras cosas, como si volvería a ver a su dulce Izumi.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otra parte Izumi se encontraba con sus amigas, Nerima agate, una chica peliazul de cabellos largo recogido en una coleta, hija de un empresario muy rico, y Megumi Shirahama una chica de cabello corto rosa, hija de otro politico, ahora mismo se encontraban en la heladeria las tres estaban contentas, pero Izumi recordo algo que su mamá le había dicho esa mañana, algo que la hizo sentir muy mal.

_Izumi había bajado para desayunar la única persona que se encontraba era sy madre, comió con tranquilidad luego de saludarla pero su madre decidió esta vez comenzar con una conversación._

_-¿como te fue ayer con Iwanaba-san? pregunto la madre de Izumi._

_Ella se quedo helada no sabía que decir mejor tuvo que responder con lo primero que se le viniera a la mente._

_-bien._

_-Hija yo te quiero pero me intriga que tu siendo hija mía no te guste vestir bien, o buscar un buen pretendiente como lo hice yo cuando tenía tu edad._

_-p-pero madre, el amor es mas que dinero. Respondió Izumi, pensando en su principe._

_-tonterías el dinero compra la felicidad, quizás tu no sepas lo que es pasar hambre, como yo lo pase una vez fueron las peores experiencias de mi vida, de no ser porque encontre a tu padre no estarías en las condiciones en las que estas ahora, y todo se debe a mi belleza que gracias a las cilrugias e podido mantener._

_La chica pelirroja no se sentía a gusto con esa conversación de verdad que no podía creer que su madre fuera tan superficial._

_-igual me tome la libertad ayer de tirar toda la ropa olgada que tienes y cambiartela por ropa mas a la moda. Dijo imperativa._

_-p-pero madre yo quiero que me quieran por lo que soy no por como me veo._

_-hija, ese es el pensamiento de las chicas feas que no concigen lo que nosotras tenemos, tu eres un capullo ahora pero cuando modeles tu ropa nueva serás la flor mas bella del jardín y seguro con eso lográras hacer que el seños Iwanaba quiera casarse contigo._

_Izumi no apoyaba a su madre en ese aspecto pero lo encantaba la idea de poder tener al hombre de sus sueños._

_-por eso te digo que subamos ahora tengo un conjunto que quiero que enseñes a tus amigas, y sin pedir opión de la menor la mujer la tomo de la mano y la subió escaleras arriba._

Suspiro al verse en esta situación pero al menos a sus amigas les encantaba el nuevo conjunto de blusa escotada y mini falda, que llevaba puesto la pelirroja, pronto para aunmentar su bochorno llego el novio de Nerima a acompañarlas.

-hola chicas. Saludo el joven manco, pero se sorprendió al ver a Izumi vestida así.

-¿stoy en la dimensión desconocida, o estoy viendo a Izumi con falda?. pregunto el chico.

-no amor su madre la reina de las cirugias quizo que ella estrenara ropa hoy para ver si caza a algún billonario. Contesto algo molesta Nerima por la actitud de la madre de esta.

-bueno yo opino que te ves mejor así no esta bien que tu siendo tan joven ocultes tu cuerpo, a diferencia de mi que me falta algo. Dijo algo triste al ver sus muñones.

-no te sientas mal, Idate-kun, tu vida es importante, eso es un gran regalo y estas probando que eres mucho mejor que otras personas.- Dijo Izumi regálandole una calida sonrisa.

-bueno si soy capaz de hacer sonreir a chicas lindas y tener a una belleza como Nerima, como novia, entonces si soy muy afortunado. Dijo sonriente.

-dime Ida-kun tengo algo que preguntarte.- Dijo sería Megumi.

-¿ si Shirahama-san?-

-¿bien por que trabajas si eres rico tu también?

-veras yo le quiero demostrar a otros ricos que se puede triunfar por tu cuenta y no depender del dinero de nuestros padres.

Las tres chicas alabaron la respuesta de su amigo y juntos los tres pasarón muy bien la tarde sobre todo Izumi que gracias Idate supo que tenía que demostrarle a su madre com fuera que la belleza no es lo mas importante.

**agradecimientos a:**

**orihime uchiha, kittirasi y uzumaki zoe**


	4. un grave problema

**Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son mios**

**Un grave problema**

Hiro se encontraba solo sumido en sus profundos pensamientos en los horribles recuerdos del conflicto armado.

_Las cosas iban de mal en peor, y solo quedaban tres en su pelotón kano izawa, alias sneaky y jean rosseau (soldado frances) alias Ka pow. Ellos eran especialistas en lo que hacian, pero ni sus habilidades pudieron salvarlos de lo que les esperaba._

_Ellos tenían una misión asignada, eliminar al lider separatista, parecía al principio demasiado fácil pero enrealidad no fue así, ya sneaky murio en una redada y ka-pow murio ironicamente por la exploción de una granada enemiga, el único sobreviviente fue Hiro quien dió todo lo que pudo para eliminar aquel hombre, pero para su desgracia , el lider separatista desaparecio, sin dejar rastro dando por finalizado el conflicto armado._

Hiro pudo recordar con lucides como en ese conflicto nacio su alterego Jiro, quien se encargo practicamente de masacrar sin piedad y a sangre fria a todos los soldados del lider separatista, cosa que le daba mucho miedo pensar era si Jiro, podría hacerle algo malo a Izumi, pero bueno de eso no creía que fuera capaz mientras mantuviera el control sobre si mismo jamás permitiria que Jiro, le pusiera las manos encima.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otra parte Izumi se encontraba nerviosa no podía creer lo que Idate le había dicho esa tarde sobre Hiro pero igual debía confiar algo en su palabra, el no era mentiroso pero tampoco creía que alguién como Hiro, fuera capaz de cosas semejantes a las que Idate les había relatado.

_-dinos, Izumi has estado melancolica todo el día no será ¿que estas enamorada?.- pregunto curiosa Megumi._

_-no la abochornes, Shirahama-san ella tiene derecho a la privecidad.- dijo serío Idate._

_-i-igula quiero decirles, su n-nombre es Hiro Iwanaba.-_

_Idate asusto al escuchar ese nombre, no podía creer que ese hombre vil, cruel y despiadado se hubiera mudado a la ciudad, era horrible, casi que vomitaba del miedo._

_-¿que sucede ida-kun? Pregunto algo nerviosa Nerima la ver a su novio en ese estado._

_-¿no estas hablando enserio? ojala no sea el Hiro Iwanaba que estoy pensando._

_-¿q quieres decir?- dijeron las tres al unisono._

_-ese tipo masacro a muchos en el conflicto armado el solo y sin misericordía y a sangre fria, si vas con el, prometeme que tendrás mucho cuidado._

Las palabras de Idate resonaron en su cabeza todo el camino hasta que al fin llego a la mansión de Hiro, toco el timbre y fue atedida por el mayordomo Takeda.

-buenas tardes señorita, la esperabamos pase.

-g-gracias.

Izumi fue directamente hasta el piano nerviosa por saber que pensaría Hiro de su nueva vestimenta, pronto como si lo hubieran invocado llego Hiro que al ver a la joven vestida así no pudo controlar a ese mitad que tanto detestaba, que salió a flote sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

-buenas tardes preciosa. Dijo algo coqueto tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

-buenas tardes Hiro-kun.

Aunque le molesto un poco que le dijera así pero Jiro lo tomo por alto, en eso comenzo la lección aunque de una manera que a ella le parecio extraña de que durante la clase Hiro le mirara el escote de su blusa y no paraba de decir coqueteos, lasibos parecia otra persona pero igual lo seguiría amando aunque fuera algo diferente al día anterior.

Pero no sabe q lo peor va pasar.

continuara.

**agradecimiento a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx**


	5. la situación empeora

**Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**La situación empeora **

Pronto el pequeño incidente se hizo mucho peor ya que "Hiro" comenzó a olisquearle el cuello, haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa pero eso no era todo también le estaba tocando la debajo de la falda cosa que la incomodo un poco, así que tuvo que recurrir a uno de sus recursos.

-tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo nerviosa levantándose del banquillo, y se dirigió al tocador.

.

.

.

.

En el tocador Izumi se estaba demasiado nerviosa ya que nunca había experimentado un cortejo como ese y realmente jamás le habían dicho cosas como esas, ni siquiera le habían olido el cuello y acariciado las piernas.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto es increíble, ningún chico me había tratado así pero ahora un hombre apuesto como él me trata como una reina, y ahora intenta seducirme, esto si ques la dimensión desconocida"_

Pensaba mientras, mojaba su rostro en espera de saber cómo reaccionar a eso y se le ocurrió un plan.

.

.

.

.

En esos momento Jiro comenzaba a impacientarse mientras la esperaba en eso Hiro entro en acción en su subconsciente.

"_jajaja ahora mira el fruto de tus idioteces la alejaste de nosotros felicidades ¿Cómo perder una chica en media hora? Deberías escribir un libro sobre eso"_

**Cállate si hubieras sido tú la cosa estaría peor.**

"_ese es tu problema y no puedes afrontarlo ahora dirá que tiene algo que hacer y se ira y no volverá"_

**Te demostrare que estas equivocado, seguro al salir rogara por que papi le diga que podemos casarnos con ella.**

En esos momentos Izumi ya salía del baño y bueno pronto se sentó en el banquillo otra vez, y el siguió con la clase, pero esta vez volvió a oler su cuello.

-**hueles delicioso- **dijo lascivo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- dijo irguiéndose un poco.

El noto que quería hacerse la fuerte así continuó con confundiéndola con las siguientes palabras.

-**y** **bueno ¿alguna vez has visto a uno de los chicos de tu edad desnudo?-**

Izumi respiro con dificultad pero igual tuvo que admitir la cruda verdad.

-no-

Eso lo hizo sonreír mas pero eso causo un efecto diferente en Hiro pero mejor desistió de hacer algo hasta ver a que punto podría llegar Jiro.

Jiro se acerco a ella y le sonrió de forma seductora cosa que hizo que se formara un adorable para el sonrojo.

-me imagino que nunca jamás has visto a un hombre ¿o si?

-n-no.

Jiro se acerco mas a ella y bajo su rostro hasta que llego a rozar su nariz con la de ella comenzando a unir sus labios en un beso sorpresivo mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, el sin importar como se encontraban la sujeto con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano su cadera cosa que hizo gemir de sorpresa a la chica, el beso se hizo mucho mas voraz pero Izumi se exalto al sentir la erección del hombre que la cargaba hasta un sillón cercano la deposito con poca delicadeza en el mueble y la siguió besando, solo que ahora introducía su lengua en la virgen cavidad haciéndola suspirar, Hiro ya soportar eso y lo detuvo a tiempo.

Pudo ver a la chica debajo de el con la respiración acelerada y un sonrojo fluorescente en sus delicadas mejillas, la ayudo a levantarse del sofá, mientras la belleza que tenía frente a el aun después de lo que había hecho aun lo miraba con admiración, era increíble que el pervertido tuviera razón.

-gracias, n-nos vemos mañana.-

Dicho esto camino hacia el y aunque estaba en contra de su naturaleza, se atrevió a besar su mejilla antes de irse, eso lo dejo mas confundido todavía mientras Jiro se burlaba de él.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley**


	6. la escuela comienza hay problemas

**Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**La escuela comienza hay problemas**

Izumi se sintió feliz al ver en su calendario que al día siguiente sería comienzos de clase otra vez, no era que no le gustara estar al lado de Hiro-kun, pero aunque el resto de la semana se comporto normal y no como ese día, no podía esperar para volver a ser la mejor de su salón a ella le encantaba la escuela porque ahí se sentía alguien y no una imbécil, como en su casa se sentía, lo único que no le gustaba de la escuela era que otra chicas la maltrataban y no tenía idea de porque pero por suerte sabía que contaba con Nerima y Megumi para que la ayudaran esa era un ventaja y de que aprovecharía la hora del almuerzo para adelantar tareas y poder ver a su preciado Hiro.

Se fue directamente a la cama, ansiosa de mañana sería un nuevo día no podía esperar. Mientras ella dormía unas sombras la observaban fuera de su casa se trataba de dos hombres de pelo verde gemelos, solo que con la diferencia de que uno traía un sombrero para diferenciarse.

-¿es esa la chica? Decía curioso el sujeto sin sombrero a su hermano que era el que tenía los binoculares.

-si esta es, mañana llevaremos a cabo el golpe.- dijo este guardando los binoculares y luego de eso se marcharon.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Izumi se levanto muy temprano y bajo directamente a desayunar y con tristeza pudo ver que como siempre iba a comer solo, casi siempre era así solo un día de la semana pasada tuvo a su madre aunque fuera para desanimarla pero por al menos iba a comer en paz sin que la criticaran al terminar, tomo su mochila y se quedo en la entrada a esperar a sus amigas, ellas siempre iban juntas a la escuela y gracias al Dios eran puntuales y justamente esa era la hora, pronto las tres amigas caminaban tranquilas al instituto, pero para la desgracia de un par de hermanos no podían iniciar su cometido.

En el camino Nerima tenía cierta preocupación por Izumi eso de que ella fuera maltratada constantemente por algunas alumnas que obviamente la celaban porque sus dotes eran superiores a los de ellas la cosa nunca se calmaba y mejor era advertirle ahora o nunca.

-Izumi nunca te quedes sola.- soltó Nerima.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto algo preocupada por la actitud de su amiga.

-por esas chicas las que te molestan, ellas siempre tratan como basura no deberías dejar que te hagan eso.

-p-pero q-quieres q haga ellas son ms que yo, además no pueden hacer nada en el salón y casi siempre estoy con ustedes no tienes de q preocuparte Neri-chan.

-eso espero suspiro algo inconforme.

.

.

.

.

En el instituto las cosas macharon sobre ruedas o al menos casi sobre ruedas hasta el momento en que termino la clase Izumi iba a salir junto a sus amigas hasta que un grupo de chicas intervino con su camino.

-tienes valor para mostrar tu fea cara por aquí tarada.- Espeto la líder con asco.

-H-hola Keiko, tohru y shima-chan.

-vaya aun cree que puede dirigirnos la palabra.- señalo burlona Keiko.

-¿que hacemos con ella ahora Shima? Pregunto tohru a su líder.

-por ahora te daremos una advertencia idiota, si sigues creyéndote la gran cosa, lo lamentaras y lo digo enserio.- dijo de ultimo la chica tirando los libros de Izumi antes de irse.

Izumi los recogió sin demora pero no podía evitar llorar ¿Por qué esas chicas la odiaban? no lo entendía. En esos momentos esas tres salían del salón se encontraron a Nerima y a Megumi quienes las miraban furicas.

-¿Qué quieres ustedes pregunto demandante Shima-

-Sabemos q tratan mas a Izumi y mejor les advertimos que no lo hagan o se lo diremos a su novio- Dijo Megumi.

Las tres chicas se rieron a carcajadas.

-¿novio? No te creo- dijo Keiko.

-¿y de quien se trata? Pregunto Tohru.

-De nada mas ni nada menos que de Hiro Iwanaba.-

La jóvenes temblaron de susto nunca se hubieran imaginado algo así era horrible pensar que Hiro Iwanaba el soldado de sangre fría fuera novio de una chica como esa pero lo mejor que pudieron pensar hacer en ese momento fue largarse de hay.

De hay extrañamente las clases continuaron tranquilas hasta el momento del regreso a casa Izumi le dijo a sus amigas q debía buscar algo en su escritorio, pero como se tardo mucho no la esperaron al salir camino desprevenida sin saber que un par de hombre la seguían.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley**

r


	7. esplendi

**Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**Llega un nuevo personaje su nombre es Esplendi**

Izumi camino desprevenida por las calles de la vecindad pero extrañamente sentía q alguien la seguía pero hizo caso omiso de la señal. Los dos hermanos aprovecharon eso pero debían esperar hasta llegar a una calle cerrada donde estaba seguro que la chica no opondría resistencia i huiría pronto al pasar unas cuantas cuadras ya estaban seguros que nadie interferiría con su plan. Avanzaron hasta que ella los pudo escuchar la joven intento correr pero era tarde Zota (el del sombrero) la acorralo poniéndose delante de ella mientras Ryu se aproximo a ella por detrás.

-vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? A la hija del diputado- dijo burlón el hombre mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y la ponía cerca de su delicado cuello.

-¿q quieren?- pregunto asustada.

Ambos sujetos se rieron a carcajadas por la pregunta.

-obviamente te queremos a ti nuestro jefe cree que tú eres muy valiosa para el plan que tiene y para eso tienes que ir con nosotros.- explico Ryu.

-pero pensándolo bien… tienes muy buen cuerpo ¿ no lo crees Ryu?- pregunto Zota mientras miraba de manera lasciva a la pobre chica, era obvio que en antaño ella usaba ropa holgada pero el uniforme era algo ajustado y ese era un problema y q casi revelaba sus curvas (razón del odio de Tohru, Keiko y Shima) que eran mucho mas grandes q en otras chicas se remarcaran mucho, eso era un gran problema.

-si tienes razón hermano, esta preciosa ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos con ella antes de enviársela al jefe?-

Esas palabras asustaron a Izumi ya que no tenía claro que sería lo peor en esa situación. Ser secuestra o violada.

-si me parece bien.- dijo Zota comenzando a desabrochar los botones del traje de su uniforme.

Izumi no se dejaría vencer tan rápido comenzó moverse de manera frenética impidiendo su acción Hasta que sintió que Zota la liberaba, al voltearse pudo notar que esta tendido en el suelo y vio a otro hombre detrás de ella pero este por alguna razón la hacía sentir segura.

Ryu furioso se acerco al atacante de su hermano pero este reacción rápido y le dio un golpe en la cabeza un codazo en el estomago y una patada en el "paquete" y lo dejo inconsciente también.

-¿te encuentra bien? Pregunto el extraño que se asomo a la luz del poste cercano develando a un hombre alto, de cabello azul y vestía un pantalón, una chaqueta, tenía una ¿capa? Y un antifaz rojo, pero a pesar de su exentica apariencia le pareció atractivo.

-si g-gracias- dijo tímidamente como siempre.

El hombre le sonrió cálidamente aumentando la pena en el rostro de la pelirroja se acerco a ella y beso su frente cosa que hizo que su rostro ardiera de pena ya que ahora no sabía porque de repente era atractiva para los hombres ese año, pero el punto es que aquel extraño se alejo de ella pero Izumi no lo dejaría ir sin antes presentarse claro que no, tenía que saber el nombre de su héroe aunque fuese falso tenía que saberlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Esplendi, linda me llamo Esplendi.- tan sorpresivamente como llego se fue dejando a Izumi completamente confundida y con más preguntas que respuestas. Pero lo mejor en ese momento era alejarse de las calles antes de que otros maleantes intentasen hacerle daño otra vez, corrió lo más rápido q pudo hasta llegar a su casa y toco el timbre con desesperación y quien abrió fue su madre.

-Izumi ¿ q te paso?- la chica no pudo contestar, pero no eran necesarias las palabras para saber que se encontraba aterrada, su madre decidió cargarla hasta su alcoba y arroparla a lo mejor cuando estuviese más calmada le diría que paso.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otro lugar un hombre encapuchado se dirigía a su casa y al llegar se quito el disfraz, sabía que era ridículo fingir se un superhéroe siendo un adulto de veinticinco años de edad recientemente graduado de la facultad de periodismo donde le enseñaron que era real y que no pero que mas daba el no le haría caso a esas cosas, sabía que era obvio que nadie limpiaría las calles de tanto delincuente, y que nadie en especial las mujeres y niños estaban expuestos al peligro y supo que su infantil ilusión por lo menos salvo a la chica pelirroja de esos pandilleros, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo la hubieran violado o algo peor pero al menos pudo ayudarla y eso contaba como que su causa no era una pérdida de tiempo y su primera persona rescata le agradecería tarde o temprano y nunca espero que fuera una chica tan linda pero era consciente de que era la hija de un diputado y lo mejor sería vigilarla de cerca para evitar que esto le volviera a suceder, si eso haría.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en casa de Hiro, el sentía un mal presentimiento como que alguien intentaba robarle lo que por derecho era suyo y no se lo permitiría y Jiro estaba de acuerdo.

**Continuara**

**Si leen este capi por favor dejen un review en el capi 7 antes que este por favor se los agradecería mucho atte: Vitha**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley**

r


	8. tres son multitud

**Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**Tres Son multitud**

La mañana alumbro la mansión Nagisa y la luz del sol ilumino, la venta de Izumi la joven despertó y comenzó a desvestirse, pero lo que no sabía era que unos dos hombres la observaban desde un edificio cercano, uno de ellos la miraba por los binoculares con las babas colgando.

-oye hermano, que tanto miras.- decía Zota, mirando furioso a su hermano que no contestaba.

-nada que te importe.-

Zota molesto le arrebato el artefacto y comenzó a entender porque su hermano no le ponía atención.

-vaya si pudiera ver a esa chica todos los días su padre padre tendría mi voto, que belleza.-

-oye ya déjame ver idiota- ambos hombres, se pelearon hasta que oyeron como Izumi cerraba la puerta del baño.

-sabes eso es lo mejor, aparte el jefe nos dijo que no nos distrajéramos, con nada y esta es nuestra última oportunidad, y fue tan generoso de darnos más tiempo y no debemos desperdiciarlo.- dijo Ryu con algo de madures.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en la sala la madre de Izumi le hacia una entrevista de trabajo a un joven peliazul que había llegado por su anuncio de guardaespaldas y había tenido la bondad de ir personalmente y su apariencia se miraba respetable pero igual no debía contratarlo a menos de estar completamente segura.

-y bien ¿señor?.-

-Seybuo Tamaki, señora Nagisa, vine aquí para solicitar el empleo de guardaespaldas y creo tener las características que usted y su esposo buscan para proteger a su hija, tengo conocimientos en 5 artes marciales, soy discreto, y conozco muchas formas de adormecer a la gente, y puedo usar 5 clases de armas.- respondió seguro.

-bien entiendo su posición Tamaki-san, comenzara su labor cuidando de mi hija, ahora que vaya al instituto debe seguirla a todas partes si falta.- dijo sería.

-lo hare protegeré a su hija aunque mi vida dependa de ello.-

.

.

.

.

Izumi bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que se le hacía muy familiar, y pudo reconocerlo porque tenía las mismas facciones que el sujeto que la había salvado y pudo saber que era el al oír su voz, pensó que lo más discreto sería hacer caso omiso y fingir que no lo conocía porque de todas formas era verdad aunque él la había salvado ella no lo conocía, al terminar su almuerzo, aquel hombre la siguió a ella y a sus amigas al llegar al instituto, espero a que Megumi y Nerima se marcharan para hablar con aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué haces aquí siguiéndome?- demando ella.

-veras sus padres me contrataron señorita Nagisa, mi nombre el Seybou Tamaki y soy su guardaespaldas personal, y mi deber es seguirla a todas partes.-

Izumi con una explicación como ese se quedo callada solo se limito a entrar a clases, al terminar sus clases en el instituto, ella y Tamaki fueron directo a la mansión de Hiro donde ella recibía sus clases de piano, al entrar ella Tamaki la siguió cosa que le molesto un poco, y mas hiro quien miraba molesto a Tamaki era un intruso para él y eso le molestaba y Jiro también pero lo que saco de quicio a Hiro fue que ese sujeto la siguió hasta donde el impartía las clases y eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

-disculpe Tamaki-san pero la señorita Izumi y yo necesitamos privacidad ahora.- dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-pero la señorita necesita mi estricta vigilancia puede que algo le suceda.- respondió Seybuo.

-ella aquí está a salvo lo mejor será que usted espere en la sala hasta que terminemos.-

Con eso Hiro lo dejo callado y con la rabia en su ser se marcho a la sala.

.

.

.

.

Seybou se encontraba completamente enojado e indignado por el trato de Hiro, y recordado la razón por la que se encontraba allí, decidió soportar la humillación y agradecia que su editor le permitiera, hacerse pasar por guardaespaldas, aunque fuese pera sacar una historia acerca del diputado también lo hacía porque estaba preocupado por ella, no sabía cuando volverían a intentar secuestrar de lo que estaba seguro era que no les permitiría hacerle nada e ella ni que la tocaran.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a: **

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley**

r


	9. Estoy Harta

**Dicreamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**Ya estoy harta**

Luego de la pésima experiencia que tuvieron esos dos Izumi concluyo que cuando fuera hora de sus clases, Tamaki se limitara solamente a saludar y esperar, el accedió entre dientes como si no aceptara que ella le diera ordenes, pero igual para eso le estaban pagando en ese momento, al día siguiente, las cosas iniciaron aparentemente con normalidad, solo que con Tamaki al lado de sus amigas ignorando completamente los comentarios sobre lo guapo que era, al llegar a la escuela el primer periodo era de gimnasia, y las chicas habían iniciado con un partido de voleibol, aparte que desconocía que a la distancia Zota y Ryu la observaban de cerca pero era obvio que era mas por motivos perversos que por las ordenes de su líder, miraban como los senos de Izumi rebotaban al saltar.

-vaya, me gustaría ver de cerca como rebotan esos globos.- decía lascivo Ryu.

-a mi me gustaría tocarlos.- decía Zota.

Al terminar el primer tiempo la maestra le dijo a Izumi que fuera por otra red a la bodega la chica acepto, mientras caminaba a la bodega ella recordaba su primera lección de natación impartida claro por Hiro.

_Hiro e Izumi se encontraban aun en las lecciones de piano, luego Hiro pudo ver como la chica miraba distante la piscina de el hombre, él lo noto._

_-¿Qué sucede, Izumi?-_

_-veras yo no se nada Hiro-kun.-_

_-si quieres te enseño ve a tu casa, trae tu traje de baño yo te enseñare.-_

_Izumi se sonrojo tanto que no se distinguían su cara y sus cabellos, el lo volvió a notar, pero le dio la confianza que necesitaba al abrazarla, ella fue fugazmente a su casa y trajo su traje de baño, pero igual no se sentía muy cómoda usándolo con él y Tamiki viéndola, ella noto también lo apuesto que se miraba, Hiro con solo un short cubriéndolo, podía notar su pecho ejercitado y marcado y sus piernas que a su vista eran fuertes y sus bíceps bien tonificados, él también noto el cuerpo de la chica era bastante dotado para su edad, y eso lo consternaba un poco temía por lo que fuera a ocurrir pero era demasiado tarde Jiro tomo el control de nuevo, con la mirada maliciosa en ella inicio la clase._

_Jiro le mostraba varias formas de cómo moverse en el agua pero también, aprovechaba las malas posiciones que ella hacia a veces, y en esas le levantaba y acariciaba sus glúteos y la abrazaba con fuerza, para los iracundos ojos de Tamaki._

Se sintió tan feliz con ese recuerdo que de la nada había olvidado casi llevar la red, al llevarla al campo Shima, le dio un puntapié haciendo que se cayera.

-uppss, perdona aunque imagino que esos ridículos globos que tienes no te dejan ver, ¿ o si idiota?-dijo burlona, mientras Torhu y Keiko reían.

-ya estoy harta, ¿ustedes qué derecho tienen de tratarme así? BOLA DE IDIOTAS- grito fuera de si.

-oh ya veo ahora tienes agallas ¿no?.- cuestino, Torhu.

-si porque he estado soportando sus insultos toda mi vida, trió de planas.-

Las tres se enfurecieron al oir eso pero igual continuó.

-si eso dije planas, porque entiendo que es por estas cosas.- dijo eso señalando sus pechos.- que me molestan ¿no?, no es mi culpa, si tiene malos genes es su problema.-

Al terminar se retiro dejando a las tres chicas con ganas de querer estrangularla, pero luego sonrieron al pensar un plan.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley**

r


	10. la inocencia no conoce genero

**Diclamer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**La Inocencia no conoce Género **

Pronto un chico rubio de 17 años bajaba de un avión Europeo y a su hogar había extrañado mucho a sus amigos y a su tío a quien no veía en mucho tiempo, diviso en la lejanía a un hombre de cabello azul corto, con un traje bastante formal de unos 45 años que se acercaba a él lo reconoció por el letrero que decía Nava Ishagama.

-Tío Nagahara, que bueno es verte- Saludo el joven con su amabilidad de siempre.

-Nava cuanto has crecido, mi hermana demoro mucho en regresarte ¿no?- Pregunto en broma.

-No es eso es que ella pensaba que podía adaptarme a Francia y me iba a inscribir en un instituto allá pero como le insistí tanto en que quería volver me regreso lo más rápido que pudo ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí tío?- Pregunto interesado.

-Bien Sobrino, tus amigos no han cambiado mucho y tu novia no para de llamarme preguntando cuando volverás, tendré que recurrir a varios contactos solo para hacer que te acepten tarde al instituto por ahora lo mejor es que regresemos a casa debes estar cansado ¿no?.-

-Si tío gracias.-

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otra parte Hiro estaba ahora en la casa de Izumi, frente a los padres de está el sabía que decirles y estaba seguro que era lo mejor no se rajaría.

-Señor y Señora Nagisa yo quiero pedirles que me dejen tener un compromiso formal con su Hija.-soltó sin pelos en la lengua.

Cosa que impresiono a ambos padres ellos no esperaban una bomba de esa magnitud pero lo que si sabían era que esa unión sería beneficiosa para ellos, ya que con eso sus ingresos subirían y no habría nada que los detuviera.

-Si aceptamos pero que el matrimonio sea 2 meses después de su cumpleaños número 18.-Dejo el padre de Izumi como condición.

Eso de verdad le agrado en gran medida a Hiro y a Jiro ahora nada ni nadie interferiría con sus planes de hacer suya a aquella bella chica, y definitivamente nadie ni siquiera el tal Tamaki todo estaba saliendo como lo planeo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en el instituto, Izumi se cambiaba de ropa y en eso llegaron Shima y sus amigas, con unas sonrisas que no le daba buena espina a la chica.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto molesta.

-nada Izumi, nosotras solo queríamos disculparnos por la forma en la que te tratamos y queríamos saber si quisieras ser parte del comité de estudiantes con nosotros.- le ofreció con una sonrisa Shima.

Izumi pensó unos instantes en esa propuesta buscando algo falso en ella pero como no lo logro .

-Bien acepto Shima me alegra que al fin este problema se solucione.

Luego de estrechar sus manos sellando el trato las jóvenes se marcharon sonriendo maquiavélicamente al pensar en la vergüenza que le harían pasar a ella por haberlas humillado.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Aiko Hitomi orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley**

r


	11. Noticia Inesperada

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**Noticia Inesperada**

Izumi y sus amigas salían de Instituto y en el camino se encontraron una gran sorpresa.

-Nava-kun- Dijeron ambas jóvenes al unisonó al ver al rubio frente a ellas.

Lo habían extrañado todas las vacaciones, en especial Megumi que era su novia y no le gusto la idea de saber que la madre de él quería mudarlo a Europa con ella con la escusa de tenerlo cerca cuando en realidad el problema era que no quería que su hijo estuviese cerca de su padre, agradecía que por lo menos tenía a su tío hermano de su madre para que lo cuidara en Japón y que no pudiera darle ningún pero para volver.

-¿Como convenciste a tu madre cielo?, te extrañe como no tienes idea- comento Megumi abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tuve que insistirle que solo en Japón soy feliz, y me alegra que las tres me hayan esperado, ¿no es así Flaky-chan?- dijo en broma a Izumi.

Le enojaba que solo él, le siguiera llamando Flaky a pesar de que ahora ya no tenía la caspa de antes.

-Y-ya no tengo caspa Nava-kun o debería decir cuddles.-dijo en broma.

Nava prefirió callarse a seguir con tal discusión ya que a él tampoco le gustaba su apodo de niño usaba pantuflas de conejo en todas partes por eso le habían apodado cuddles.

Pronto todos se reunieron en casa de Megumi para recordar viejos tiempos y ayudar a Nava, a ponerse al día ya que él estaba atrasado e iba a incorporarse al instituto, paso mucho tiempo ya y todos decidieron volver a sus casa pero Izumi tuvo que esperar a que Tamaki viniera por ella, al llegar él, los dos camino a casa.

.

.

.

.

En el camino Tamaki se miraba algo molesto y ella no entendía porque, aunque pudo ver por la manera en que estaba las facciones de su rostro que su motivo era Hiro, pero no sabía en qué sentido Hiro lo hubiera ofendido pero nada la preparo para lo que le esperaba en casas, al llegar dejo su bolso en la silla de su habitación y se dedico a cambiarse de ropa en eso sus padres la llamarón, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo a ver que sucedía.

-Hija tenemos que comunicarte algo importante.-Dijo serio su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto ella sin comprender que sucedía.

-Esta mañana el señor Iwanaba vino a darnos una propuesta que ninguno pudo rechazar y esperamos que lo entiendas, hija.-

La pelirroja seguía sin entender hasta que su madre hablo.

-Decidimos que el día de tu cumpleaños te casaras con Iwanaba-san.- Soltó ya molesta por el silencio.

Izumi se petrifico no sabía que responderles pero en vez de gritar histérica por sus situación se limito a decirles buenas noches, y subir de vuelta a su habitación y solo se recostó en su cama pensativa no sabía si aquella situación era buena o mala. Era buena en el sentido de que Hiro y ella estarían juntos y a ella no le incomodaba su presencia, pero lo malo era que no lo conocía tan bien como creía con esos cambios de comportamiento repentino no sabía que le esperaba a su lado lo que si sabía era que él quizás aunque mostrara sentir lujuria inescrupulosa hacia ella, Izumi también reconocía que él, la amaba y se preocupaba por ella quizás eso del compromiso no sería tan mala idea.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Aiko Hitomi orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley**

r


	12. Todos Encontra

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**Todos en contra**

Al día siguiente Izumi fue más contenta de lo normal era por que estaba ansiosa de sus amigos se enterasen de su casamiento, pero la alegría se le iba cuando miraba a Tamaki con una cara de pocos amigos al escuchar algo relacionado con el tema, al llegar a clases ella le conto todo a sus amigos quienes no tuvieron la reacción esperada.

-Izumi ¿no crees que es muy apresurado lo que tus padres decidieron?- Pregunto sin pensar, Nava.

-Nava-kun tiene razón Izumi a penas cumplirás los dieciocho años y ese hombre se casara contigo no crees que es muy raro.- Contesto Nerima igualmente preocupada.

Izumi no reacciono muy bien a esos comentarios y decidió que lo mejor era hacer una respuesta evasiva.

-Bien admito que ellos lo decidieron sin medir las consecuencias y sin consultármelo pero bueno también hay que ver que esto tiene ciertas ventajas.- Respondió.

-Pero igual no es justo que te hagan algo así amiga ellos no tienen ese derecho de decidir a tus espaldas que debes casarte ellos no piensan en ti, seguro lo hacen porque ese sujeto es rico ¿no?- Pregunto Megumi algo molesta.

-Sí lo es pero es yo no pienso que sea algo malo, se que apenas lo conozco pero él y yo tenemos una especie de conexión que ninguno de ustedes conoce y no me voy a quedar aquí oyendo como lo insultan ustedes, si me disculpan voy a clases.-

Todos se quedaron algo entristecidos por lo que Izumi les dijo en realidad tenía razón ellos no conocían a Hiro y si ella quería ser su esposa y permanecer al lado de un hombre que apenas conocía ese era problema de ella lo mejor sería hablar con ella.

.

.

.

.

Pasada ya la hora de salida, Izumi iba guardando sus cosas cuando vio un mensaje en su celular

Lo sentimos te apoyaremos y asistiremos te ayudaremos en lo que quiera 

Atte: tus amigas.

La pelirroja se puso muy contenta con aquello en verdad no esperaba una rectificación tan pronto pero la aceptaba antes de que pudiera salir del salón se encontró con Shima y sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto al verlas sonrientes otra vez.

-Nada Izumi las chicas y yo hablamos y queremos que seas la jefa del consejo de estudiantes al ver que tu posees lo necesario no tuvimos otra opción que nominarte espero que eso no te moleste.- Dijo Shima con una "sincera" sonrisa.

-No para nada Shima-chan gracias.-

-Espero que ganes te poyaremos en todo Izu-chan recuerda que ahora somos tus amigas también-

Y dicho eso las se marcharon dejándola sola sin saber que ese puesto no sería bueno en ningún sentido ya que el líder del consejo lo tendría que hacer todo, pero el problema era que la pobre no lo sabía.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en casa de Hiro el estaba mas que ansioso por el gran día faltaban ya 5 meses para el cumpleaños de la hermosa Izumi y no hacia mas que suspirar pensando que pasaría cuando ellos se casen esperaba que Jiro no tomara control de su cuerpo en la noche de bodas y tener una vida feliz con alguien aunque no fueran de la misma edad el. La amaba de forma sincera y nunca le haría daño y se aseguraría que nadie mas lo hiciera.

Continuara

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Aiko Hitomi orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley**

Y a los países mexico, Chile, Argentina, Guatemala, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Venezuela, España, Colombia etc.

r


	13. La cita

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos.**

**Una Cita**

Nagahara Ryumonji se encontraba en un gran dilema personal ahora que se había enterado por propia boca de su sobrino a quien considera como un hijo ya que su infertilidad lo dejo son ninguna posibilidad de tener un hijo propio y aunque él no era su padre real él lo consoló cuando su padre los dejos a él y a su madre, aunque sabía que era más por su ambición egoísta de que el lo viera de esa forma ser su figura paterna y ser feliz fingiendo ser su padre, incluso le dio adiestramiento militar desde niño y entrenado en tres tipos de artes marciales, adoraba saber que a pesar de haber sufrido mucho su sobrino era amable, atento y cordial. Él era el sueño que quería para Japón pero lamentablemente tuvo que pasar el incidente de hace 3 años, aunque admite que no fue un santo ya que el ocasiono el atentado en la selva llevando a la ruina a su ejército de rebeldes no duraron y ahora que tenía un plan de respaldo que era secuestrar a la hija del diputado Nagisa se enteraba que se iba a casar con el responsable de su derrota tenía que hacer un plan y rápido no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

El día era soleado y hermoso el fin de semana había llegado y la pelirroja no podía esperar mal como amaba, a Hiro, ella sabía que apenas lo conocía pero él era todo lo que buscaba y aunque sabía que sus padres tenían un interés erróneo en el eso no la detendría y ahora que sus amigos aceptaban lo suyo con él las cosas marchaban perfectamente para ella, aunque en su opinión no aceptaba lo que Tamaki le había dicho la noche anterior.

_Era de noche y ya era la hora de irse para Tamaki pero el se miraba bastante disgustado, Izumi lo noto y fue a acompañarlo a la salida, el lo único que hizo fue verla a ella con una cara que no de pocos amigo y volver a voltearse para no ver la como si la estuviera evitando, ella lo noto y decidió hablar con él._

_-Tamiki-san ¿o-ocurre algo?-_

_EL no sabía cómo responderle aunque sabía que ese matrimonio arreglado era un error el debía admitir que tenía sentimientos por ella, ella era una chica preciosa, inteligente y amable, era la mujer que una vez soñó tener lamentablemente él no era la clase de hombre que un diputado querría para su hija, él era un simple periodista que egoístamente lo engañaba para tener una exclusiva y por el momento la boda le dio una gran cantidad de dinero en el periódico al contarle a su editor por teléfono, pero el punto era que ella era demasiado inocente y tierna para un ex militar que aunque fuese un hombre poseedor de una fortuna igual o mayor que el padre de Izumi no le daba el derecho de reclamarla como si fuese algún tipo de propiedad no era justo para ella ni siquiera que si la joven aceptaba gustosa una vida así._

_-Si tengo algo que decir Izumi- Soltó de pronto._

_-¿Qué?.-_

_-No confíes en ese hombre tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo._

Recordó con rabia esas palabras y no podía evitar también recordar con dulzura lo que su Hiro-kun le había dicho la tarde anterior era tan hermoso que parecía que un hombre así era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

_Ella entro al salón donde estaba el piano y su adorado la esperaba como siempre con una gran sonrisa que cambió a una cara sería cosa que la impacto pero no dejo de sonreírle no quería arruinar el momento aunque fuese incomodo._

_-Ya sabes lo del compromiso, tengo algo para ti.- Dijo feliz dándole un collar con una joya en forma de flor._

_-E-es hermosa.-_

_-Esta baratija no es nada, comparada contigo esta flor de diamante no están hermosa, tengo algo que proponer mañana, ¿te parecería bien si tuviéramos una cita tú y yo?- Pregunto algo tímido como si fuera un chico de su edad._

_Izumi se limito a sonreír de forma tierna y asentir._

Pero ella también le dio una condición que fuera una cita doble pero el problema sería convencer a una de sus amigas, obviamente a Nerima no le iba a preguntar a sabiendas que a Idate no le agradaba Hiro, así que su única opción lógica era Megumi ella si aceptaría. Aprovecho que Nerima fue al baño para preguntarle y ella como siempre acepto feliz, agradecía que Megumi fuera de esas personas a las que les costaba decir que no.

.

.

.

.

Pronto la hora acodada llego Izumi, Hiro, Nava y Megumi, llegaron a un parque de diversiones era el lugar perfecto para una cita y era bastante hermoso, el lugar era limpio y ordenado los juegos de ruedas eran de primera generación y los juegos extra eran divertidos, no como en las ferias hay había suciedad en abundancia y quién sabe si alguien te pusiese robar hay, el punto era que el primer juego al que subieran era a la rueda de la fortuna, los jóvenes se sentaron con sus parejas correspondientes una frente a la otra, Izumi contemplaba el hermoso paisaje desde la gran bola de metal era divinamente hermoso, no podía creer lo bella que era la ciudad en el atardecer a esa altura, Mientras Hiro la miraba con amor, era increíble que un ser tan tierno y dócil como ella le fuese entregado, para cuando la chica se voltea él le da un tierno beso en los labios sellando así el amor por aquella noble chica, dejando boquiabiertos a Nava y Megumi.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina **

r


	14. La cena

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capitulo 1.**

**La Cena**

La noche se asomo por la ventana de Izumi, la pelirroja estaba demasiado conforme con los resultados de la cita y agradecía en el fondo que sus amigos no hubieran hecho mayor escándalo por que su pareja era un hombre mayor estaba muy feliz por ello y esperaba ansiosa por el día ya que su amado le prometió un gran sorpresa para la noche siguiente, recordó con alegría esa promesa.

_Hiro dejo a Izumi justo frente a su casa los dos se miraron fijamente, mientras ambos se analizaban tanto física como espiritualmente parecía que no bastara palabras para expresar lo que sentían en esos momentos, era maravilloso pero el silencio fue cortado._

_-¿Izumi te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? ¿En mi casa?- Soltó de repente causando expectación en la chica._

_-S-si me encantaría, Hiro-kun.-Respondió sonriente._

_-Bien te esperare a las siete en punto no faltes.- Fue lo último que qué dijo terminando la conversación, no sin antes despedirse con dulzura de la hermosa señorita dándole un tierno beso en su lozana y blanca mejilla.-Te esperare.-_

El color de la cara de la joven podía superar sus propios cabellos, estaba muy apenada por aquella dulce despedida en realidad, no podía esperar ya los 3 meses restantes para su cumpleaños y ya cumplir dieciocho para esta a su lado aunque eso le disgustara a Tamaki que siempre la celaba con Hiro, aunque eso no fuera su asunto él, la trataba como si fuese su propiedad pero pronto le pondría en cara eso.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Hiro recordaba dolorosamente lo que le había pasado a sus compañeros hace 3 años era demasiado horrible.

_La brigada esta libre, no habían mucho guardias en la zona, lo único que tenían que hacer era un ataque sorpresa en la base y eliminar al líder separatista, Hiro logró entrar con ayuda de sus compañeros, pero desgraciadamente tuvieron una emboscada, Sneaky murió por varias dagas en el pecho, y Ka pow por un mal tiro de granada, pudo ver como morían frente a sus incrédulos ojos y el no había hecho nada, por ello, lo único que recuerda fue haber huido como el cobarde que era, mientras masacraban sin piedad a su amigos, al menos eso era lo único que recordaba._

Según Jiro, el había asesinado a los soldados enemigos pero por desgracia no el líder separatista había escapado y de todas formas aun reconociendo su cobardía acepto la placa que lo condecoraba como un héroe, "héroe" tan solo saber que era un titulo indigno le enfermaba, pero bueno. Sobrevivir tenía sus ventajas, Izumi ella era la luz en ese abismo que ahora lo agobiaba y que a cada instante lo atormentaba ero horrible pensar en su trágico pasado pero al tenerla a su lado todo quedaba atrás.

"**¿quieres adelantar la luna de miel mañana? ¿o solo la masturbamos un poquito?"** sugirió Jiro en su subconsciente.

"_cállate ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso"_ pensó molesto arropándose en su cama, mañana sería sin duda un día muy largo.

.

.

.

.

El sol se asomo en la ciudad como una gran esfera brillante lista para iluminar la ciudad, y para cierta chica sería el comienzo de un día maravilloso, Izumi se levanto más temprano de lo normal, esperando la hora del desayuno cuando su teléfono sonó de improvisto.

-¿Moshi?-

-Hola flaky soy yo Nava ¿Cómo amaneciste?.-

Izumi se molesto con el rubio ya le había dejado claro que no le gustaba que la nombrara por su apodo de la infancia aunque ya era una costumbre que a él solo se le quitaba con la misma moneda.

-Bien ¿y tú Cuddles?- Pregunto sarcástica cosa que hizo que el joven reparara su acción.

-bueno me alegro, Megumi me insistió que te llamara por tu seguridad ya que ella no confía en tú novio.-

-Bien no importa hay los espero para ir al instituto chao.-Dijo despidiéndose del rubio.

Las horas pasaron y todo marcho con normalidad, y pronto llego la hora de la salida ella y sus amigos se acompañaron mutuamente pero, igual Tamaki iba detrás de Izumi y aunque ella quisiese que se marchara sabía perfectamente que ese era su trabajo. La noche volvió a la ciudad y con ella la enorme y resplandeciente luna que brillaba casi tan altiva como el sol, y ahora más que nunca puesto que era luna nueva el momento donde el satélite se hacía más brillante.

La chica se encontraba afuera de la casa de Hiro muy pero muy apenada , llevaba un vestido un tanto atrevido con un enorme escote de color rojo pasión que combinaba con su cabello. Que casi le llegaba al pezón todo era culpa de su madre, ella la convenció para que usara ese vestido.

_-vamos hija te queda como anillo al dedo.- Insistía su madre._

_-Por favor madre, muestra mucho.-_

_-No debería sentirte apenada de mostrar los dones que heredaste de mi, aparte eres joven no deberías, esconderlos ya te lo dije.-_

Igual ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de haber aceptado sus palabras, pronto la puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa quien le abrió fue Hiro, quien debía admitir que su cita estaba magnifica esta noche tuvo que retener lo deseos sexuales de Jiro con medicamentos para la esquizofrenia para evitar accidentes, quería que ella se mantuviera virgen hasta el matrimonio fue una promesa que le hizo a los padres de la joven. Quien la chica miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas al verlo tan guapo con un esmoquin blanco que hacía que sus cabellos esmeralda brillaran majestuosos, tomo con delicadeza y suavidad la mano de la joven la cuál beso con suavidad que casi hace que la chica de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad hubiera caído al suelo.

Vio con asombro como la casa había sido decorada con una luz roja, muy linda y con velas para hacer el ambiente más intimo, y claro no había de olvidar al mayordomo tocando el violín al lado del comedor, ambos tomaron asiento y comieron en silencio por varias horas la razón por la que no hablaban era por el nerviosismo era la primera vez que tenía una intimidad así en mucho tiempo era natural, pero igual fue Izumi quien rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por invitarme Hiro-kun, ha sido una velada estupenda.- Admitió con dulzura.

-Sí pero esto no se avara sin antes bailar ¿te gustaría?.-

-Si.-

Hiro tomo con delicadeza la mano femenina con su mano derecha y la izquierda agarro su pequeña cintura y el vals comenzó los pasos de los jóvenes eran sincronizados, hermosos y elegantes, ninguno de los dos perdía de vista al otro, era muy lindo pronto la música del violín seso y había llegado el momento de partir para Izumi, Hiro como el caballero que era, la acompaño a su casa pero antes de que la joven pudiese entrar él, la beso apasionadamente, en un arrebato que nunca pensó hacer con ella que solo Jiro podría hacer pero este no era Jiro era él y al fin podía probar sus dulces y tibios labios por unos minutos exploro la boca de la chica con su lengua hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire y con unas miradas cordiales se despidieron al fin, esa noche sería inolvidable.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17 ****Gabriell Hirasawa Ren **

**Feliz mes de los enamorados este capi es para adelantar el día de san valentin disfrutenlo**

r


	15. una nueva perspectiva

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capitulo 1.**

**Una nueva perspectiva**

La mañana era iluminada con el brillo de los rayos de sol que eran acompañados con el, bello resplandor del roció que yacía en el pasto del jardín. Izumi despertó y pudo rememorar con alegría la noche anterior fue la más feliz de su vida lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado era de lo mejor, nunca nadie había sido tan bueno con ella pero bueno debía de recordar una cosa. En su cumpleaños dejaría de ser niña y se convertiría en mujer eso era de verdad desalentador saber que dejaría de vivir con sus padres y viviría con un hombre que acababa de conocer, aunque sabía que era un buen sujeto ella no estaba muy segura de que reacciones podrían desencadenarse en un ambiente solo con él, todos los días. Se sonrojo al pensar en ello seguramente no sería igual que estar sola con unos padres desatentos.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Seybuo Tamaki estaba en el edificio de su editor esperando con tristeza la decisión de su editor, aunque sabía que iba a irle bien ya que él había hecho un gran informe digno de una primera pagina logró que ellos fueran los primeros en publicar que la hija del diputado iba a casarse y bueno ahora serían los primeros en publicar que la pareja ya salía formalmente y que ya iban bastante rápido, pero por ahora el dinero no era importante para él ya que se sentía como un verdadero idiota por permitir que ese estúpido plan, ella no debía hacer eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía algo por esa chica. Aunque pareciera enfermo eso era lo que sentía por ella pero era su deber moral decirle a Izumi que cometía un error al aceptar ese matrimonio arreglado, si algo que sabía bien era que esos matrimonios nunca terminaban bien solo eran una fachada para ocultar quizás un escándalo mayor y seguro él sería la persona indicada para encontrarlo.

.

.

.

.

En la residencia Iwanaba las cosas no andaban nada bien ya Hiro estaba teniendo una pelea mental con Jiro por no dejarlo salir en la cena, pero igualmente no se arrepentiría de eso no había duda él, la amaba pero no de la forma en que Jiro lo mostraba era amor de verdad la amaba de verdad ella era la mujer que había buscado toda su vida, lo complementaba, aunque fuese sólo una niña ella entendía bien la situación de soledad y apatía que sentía también desde que el conflicto armado termino. Se había aislado del mundo y el mundo se aisló de él. Cuando murió su padre la soledad y desesperación habían empeorado a un grado tal que nunca pensó ser capaz de dejar su ciudad natal por ese capricho y justo cuando pensaba quedarse encerrado en esa oscura y fría mansión esa bella princesa llego como un rayo de esperanza iluminando su camino enseñándole a amar, a soñar y a vivir eso ultimo no lo olvidaría y este día no sería la excepción ya que tenía una sorpresa preparada para Izumi tan solo esperaría hasta la hora de salida del instituto y la llevaría a un lugar especial ya era hora que salieran solos y ya había llamado a los padres de esta para notificar eso.

.

.

.

.

La jornada había terminado y ya era la hora de cerrar el instituto y para desgracia de Izumi. Shima y sus amigas la habían elegido como jefa del consejo de estudiantes y le dijeron de forma amable que ella era la encargada de hacer absolutamente todo el trabajo del consejo y tuvo que hacer muchos trabajos e investigaciones en los recesos lo cuál para su alegría pudo terminar a tiempo.

-Hola Izumi.- Dijo contenta Shima mirando la expresión de cansancio de ella.

-Hola Shima ya termine todo.-Contesto feliz.

-Me alegro pero mañana tendrás que investigar, escribir y estudiar por el grupo otra vez ya que mis amigas y yo tenemos más actividades extra curriculares olvide decírtelo.- dijo con cierta alegría.

-Bien si es lo correcto lo hare pero luego lo harán ustedes.-Dijo algo molesta.

-Lo que tu digas.-

Pero antes de que terminaran su plática un convertible rojo se había estacionado frente a la escuela y el celular de Izumi sonó.

-¿Moshi?-

-Hola Izumi hoy de llevare a casa pero antes quiero mostrarte un lugar, date prisa.-dijo Hiro algo apurado.

-Quisiera poder hablar pero mi prometido me llama.- dijo Izumi largándose de hay dejando sola y molesta a Shima pero luego se calmo recordando las cosas terribles que le haría a Izumi y ahora sería peor con ver lo apuesto y rico que era su prometido.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17 Gabriell Hirasawa Ren **

r


	16. Cuando se ama

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capitulo 1.**

**Cuando se Ama**

Nava y Megumi se encontraban en la plaza, ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la hermosa vista hasta que un extraño se acerca a Megumi, mientras Nava compraba un helado para ella, él al ver tal acto de desfachatez departe de aquel sujeto de pelo afro y traje ridículo ¿Quién se creía? Ella era su novia y además es menor de edad que clase de estúpido corteja a una menor eso no era aceptable y lo peor era que el infeliz lo estaba haciendo en su cara que clase de cretino hace eso no le permitiría no claro que no. Se aproximo a ese tipo y le pico el hombro.

-Disculpa ¿Qué no vez que ella no quiere hablar contigo? ¿Por qué no te largas?- Sugirió Nava con su acostumbrada amabilidad aunque algo forzada.

-Oye niño vete esto es cosa de adultos.- Contesto este para luego voltearse y seguir molestando a Megumi.

¿Irse? No claro que no, esto ya era el colmo aunque toda su vida tuvo que soportar que la gente lo pisoteara por su ingenuidad, amabilidad y generosidad ya era una completa y total falta de respeto intolerable lo que hacia ese sujeto, no solo era un tremendo idiota, pedófilo y demás, le estaba echando a la persona equivocada y pronto sabría porque.

-Escucha no quiero lastimarte por favor deja en paz a mi novia te va ir muy mal.- Advirtió el rubio.

El hombre hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo el muchacho y siguió con lo suyo aunque Megumi insistiera que no quería nada con él, Nava furioso cosa rara en él, lo voltea por última vez y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que lo dejo tirado, Megumi miraba incrédula la escena jamás había visto a Nava furioso. Él por su parte nunca antes se había sentido tan liberado siempre lo habían humillado en la escuela de pequeño por que usaba pantuflas de conejo y una capucha con orejas de conejo, nunca había protestado ni se defendía hasta que su tío Ryumonji entro en su vida, había sido su única figura paterna desde que sus padres se había divorciado cuando el solo era un bebe, su tío le enseño varias técnicas de artes marciales para que se defendiera y esta fue la única vez que las uso, pero claro, la única vez que se había separado de este fue cuando inicio el conflicto armado, lo dejo solo con su madre y unos sirvientes suyos llamados Ryu y Zota quienes cuidaron de él hasta su regreso aunque últimamente su tío actuaba muy raro y siempre le preguntaba por Izumi había algo que no le agradaba de eso, pero esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando Megumi lo abrazo con eso ya no importaba lo de hace un rato, y lo que ya había pasado debía concentrarse por ahora en su novia.

.

.

.

.

Hiro e Izumi había llegado ya al observador de la playa, Izumi estaba encantada con el hermoso atardecer, jamás había visto algo así ¿Cómo puedes ver algo hermoso cuando pasas casi todo el día encerrada? Era lo hermoso de estar con Hiro el no la limitaba, al contrarío él quería que ella explorara y que viera el mundo que se estaba perdiendo ahora más que nunca, él la entendía y podía contarle cualquier cosa, no importa ella siempre lo amaría. Pocos minutos después ellos fueron a la orilla del mar a jugar voleibol y quedaron empatados, luego hicieron un castillo de arena juntos y como fase final se sentaron a ver el mar en la orilla ella podía ver su hermoso rostro bañado con la luz de la luna era imposible que alguien como el pudiera querer casarse con ella, él también la miraba pensando en lo difícil que sería ocultarle su otra personalidad a ella Izumi era tan frágil y delicada que temía lo peor, no quería que en la noche de bodas Jiro le hiciera algo malo la amaba demasiado como para permitirlo al ver en su dulce rostro tristeza decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Izumi ¿tenías un apodo de niña?- Pregunto de la nada sabía era una pregunta estúpida pero tenía decir algo.

-Si cuando era niña tenía el cabello algo corto, y desarreglado con unas enormes hojuelas de caspa que sobresalían por eso me llamaban Flaky, aunque bueno mis padres no estuvieron felices con eso tuve que pasar por innumerables tratamientos contra la caspa hasta que di con un buen shampoo que lo logró, aunque no fui la única con apodos mis amigos también tenían.- Aclaro con una sonrisa recordando dichos apodos.

-¿Cuáles eran?-

-Nava-kun le decíamos cuddles por que usaba pantuflas de conejo, Megumi-chan le llamábamos Giggles porque era muy cosquilluda y por último a Nerima-chan le decíamos Petunia por que le encantaban esas flores y nunca salía de casa sin una de esa plantas en su cabello y dime tú ¿tenías uno también?- Pregunto interesada por saberlo.

-Si en el conflicto armado unos amigos que ya están en el cielo me llamaban Flippy, antes de la misión ellos habían hecho que mi vida no fuera tan miserable, cuando los perdí pensé que no encontraría a nadie quien llenará ese vacío hasta que llegaste tu.- dijo con ternura, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.- Te amo Izumi Nagisa y prometo protegerte y amarte por siempre. Dicho esto sello su promesa con un suave beso que ambos disfrutaron.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17 Gabriell Hirasawa Ren **

r

r


	17. Recuerdos

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capitulo 1.**

**Recuerdos**

Izumi cepillaba sus cabellos con alegría viendo que al fin lo tenía largo y limpio, pensando en lo horrible que era antes y lo mucho que había cambiado desde su niñez, antes era bajita y poco agraciada ahora era un poco más alta y si debía admitir hermosa. Al menos más de lo que era antes siendo sincera ella nunca se había sentido agraciada hasta que conoció a Hiro que la hacía sentir como una princesa y deseada era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sintió bien consigo misma. Aunque sus amigos la animaban ella solo lo consideraba, como compasión por ser sus amigos y sus padres estaban más preocupados por sus frívolas vidas que por ella. Francamente ella jamás los había visto interesados en otros aspectos de su vida que no fueran su apariencia o el instituto o el trabajo de ellos, de hecho jamás se interesaron en ella realmente y recordó el día en que se dio cuenta de ello.

_Ella apenas tenía seis años era una niña muy bajita de cabello corto y alborotado con muchas hojuelas de caspa, entre ellos, caminaba contenta por los pasillos de su casa y ahí estaban sus padres como siempre alejados y distantes ellos solamente estaban pendientes de sus llamadas telefónicas y sus asuntos de negocios, ella inocente de lo que sucedía se acerco a ellos y desde ese instante se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad._

_-Papi mira hice un dibujo.- Dijo feliz la pequeña mientras le mostraba una hoja con un papel con un pequeño dibujo de ella cerca de un árbol._

_-Si linda muéstrame eso la próxima semana hoy no puedo.- Respondió el hombre mientras caminaba a la salida._

_-Mami ¿quieres ver mi dibujo?-Insistió la niña pidiendo a gritos algo de atención._

_-No puedo ahora amor quizás después.- Contesto su madre también saliendo por la puerta dejando a la pequeña Izumi sola._

Era decepcionante que sus propios padres nunca se habían acercado a ella ni siquiera en su cumpleaños estaban presentes solamente dejaban una tarjeta deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y lo dejaban así. Nunca se habían interesado de verdad en ella, solamente la tuvieron por error, al menos eso le dijeron directamente el día en que ella saco un B en un trabajo, pero ahora que tenía alguien que se interesaba más en su bienestar que sus propios padres era algo gratificante además había varias cosas de su pasado que por más que pasara el tiempo no cambiaban del todo.

_Su primer día de clases ella no era la única niña nueva en el jardín de infantes no conocía nadie, y la verdad gracias a sus padres tenía poca interacción con otras personas, aunque un par de niñas se le acercaron y fueron amables con ella, una niña de cabello largo de color violeta con un pequeño muñeco en forma de pepinillo, con un par de niñas castañas al parecer gemelas se le acercaron cuando Megumi y Nerima se alejaron de ella._

_-Hola amigo somos Tohru, Keiko y tu servidora Shima pero puedes llamarme Lammy ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto amablemente._

_-M-me llamo Izumi soy niña.- Respondió algo molesta por la confusión._

_-¿Eres la hija del diputado?- Pregunto Keiko._

_-Si soy Izumi Nagisa y me alegra que entiendan que no soy niño solo me visto así.- Aclaro la pequeña con inocencia._

_-Pues te ves chistosa pareces un niño extraño solo te faltan los frenos.- Comento Tohru aguantando una carcajada._

_-Si deberíamos llamarte Gasparin porque tu cabello, está casi blanco por tú caspa.- Dijo riendo Shima, mientras las otras dos se reían a mas no poder._

_Izumi lloró con amargura nunca se habían burlado de ella y esta era la primera vez que lo hacían ahora entendía que no valía nada en realidad para nada, o al menos pensó eso antes de que Nerima las pusiera en su lugar._

_-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?- pregunto demandante, mientras Megumi vigilaba a las otras dos._

_-No te metas esto es entre gasparin y yo.-contesto altanera Shima._

_-Bien entonces eso no le incumbe tampoco al señor pepino.- Contesto con una falsa sonrisa mientras le arrebataba el juguete a la niña y lo tiraba al lodo._

_Eso hizo que Shima y las otras dos corrieran hacía el juguete mientras las miraban molestas, Izumi sonrió al ver que al menos a ellas les importaba._

Ese si era un buen recuerdo aunque no era fácil pensar en su horrible infancia y ahora debía enfocarse en su presente aunque fuese predecible y aburrido no le importaba si vivía ese predecible futuro con la persona que amaba y con ello ya nada mas le importaba.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Hiro se encontraba frente a las tumbas de sus amigos a quienes recordaba con alegría.

_El primer día en el conflicto armado comenzó con un duro entrenamiento que le costó bastante pasar pero gracias a Sneaky y Kaboom le era menos tedioso y lo mejor es que ellos lo entendían y eso era lo que le reconfortaba._

Miro el horizonte y recordó también con rencor como Jiro nació.

_Sus compañeros ya habían muerto, el estaba escondido en una cueva mientras él procuraba no ser descubierto por el enemigo lloraba en silencio la muerte de sus compañeros pero el pánico y la ansiedad lo embargaban, y paso de ser solo temor a un estrés horrible y cuando sintió las pisadas de uno de los soldados contrarios su cordura murió, de ahí no recordó nada _ mas que solo ver su _cuerpo matando y masacrando a cada soldado sin dejar a uno solo vivo cuando despertó estaba un cuarto de hospital donde le diagnosticaron Esquizofrenia con ira narcisista involuntaria._

Ahora no debía pensar en eso solo se limito a dejar los dos ramos de claveles en las lapidas y se despidió por última vez de sus amigos prometiéndoles que mataría al líder separatista pasara lo que pasara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki**

r


	18. un mal invitado

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capitulo 1.**

**Un Mal Invitado**

Al día siguiente , la mañana comenzó con normalidad Izumi se encontraba limpiando la casa ya que ese día era el día libre de su mayordomo, se sentía apenada ya que llevaba uno de los trajes sexys que le había regalado su madre en su boda. Recordó la cara de su esposo al verla con el traje puesto.

_Hiro la miraba con la boca muy abierta, nunca había visto en su vida que a una mujer más hermosa y lo que empeoraba las cosas era que el traje le quedaba bastante ajustado al pecho haciendo sobresalir aun más sus exuberantes pechos, pero la diminuta cintura combinada con las caderas anchas que tenía a su corta edad la hacían una pesadilla andante para su autocontrol no quería que Hiro le hiciera nada tuvo que tomar la salida del cobarde e inventar una escusa antes que cierto alter ego, tomara el control._

_-Es muy lindo.- Dijo apartando la mirada nervios.- tengo que tomar una siesta luego nos vemos amor. Finalizo marchándose como rayo a la planta alta._

Ella no entendía los cambios en su comportamiento había veces que el intentaba de manera desesperada tener contacto con ella en la cama, Izumi sabía que la consideraba hermosa pero no sabía el por qué de ese comportamiento tan evasivo aunque recordó el día anterior cuando la poseyó en el baño parecía que era un poco más osado ye impertinente que como era normalmente y nunca antes la había tratado con tal brusquedad y fiereza parecía otra persona, pero ella debía aceptarlo era su esposo y tenía que estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas ¿no? Y aunque estos fuesen malos momento tenía que tener la seguridad de que las cosas mejorarían tarde o temprano por lo menos su relación no estaba tan muerta como la que ella tenía con sus padres, por lo menos Hiro le hablaba y la abrazaba le daba el calor que ni su madre le dio aunque en los momentos en la intimidad la hacía arder, en ese momento sonó el timbre se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Se trataba de un hombre que en la época de los sesenta no destacaría tanto con un traje de disco y un peinado afro Naranja tenía un moretón en el ojo y cabestrillo pero por lo demás se veía bien, el hombre la miraba de arriba abajo, cosa que la hizo sentir incomoda.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿se encuentra el Señor Iwanaba?- Pregunto seductoramente, el sujeto.

-Si esta aquí pero usted quien…-

No la dejo terminar.

-Iunichi Inazuma señorita soy, uno de los ejecutivos en jefe de la compañía del señor Iwanaba, ¿puedo pasar?- Pregunto él con algo de cortesía.

-Si claro.- Contesto Izumi dejándolo entrar a la casa, Inazuma tomo asiento mientras Izumi caminaba a las escaleras, mientras el hombre con afro miraba con lujuria su trasero, pronto bajo su nuevo jefe medio adormilado quien tomo asiento frente a él.

-Buenas tardes jefe.-Saludo con cortesía.

-Buenas tardes Inazuma ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto al ver las heridas en su cuerpo.

-Si es que tuve un problema con un muchacho no sabía que la mujer que cortejaba era su novia.- Contesto como si lo que hubiera hecho era algo normal.

-Cortejar niñas cuando aprenderás.- Dijo algo decepcionado mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

-Pero tú no eres diferente contrataste a ese belleza que se ve de la misma edad de la jovencita y seguro le diste sus buenos días hoy.- Comento divertido pero cambio a una expresión de horror al ver que el rostro de su jefe se torno muy frió y hostil.

**-Esa chica es mi esposa, y si no moderas tu lengua te romperé el otro brazo.-** Amenazó Jiro con ira al oír esas vulgaridades.

-Bien solo vine aquí para decirte que mañana tienes que inspeccionar a los empleados.-Contesto asustado, mientras se retiraba con rapidez hasta la salida.-Adiós.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Jiro subió a la recamara donde se encontraba su esposa arreglando la cama y sorpresivamente la abrazo por atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello, lo único que calmaba sus sed de sangre era el sexo y vaya que le gustaba esa opción.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru**

r


	19. Disco desastre

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capitulo 1.**

**Disco desastre**

Izumi estaba en la cama con su esposo quien parecía muy satisfecho de su Azaña ella recordó con un sonrojo lo que habían hecho anterior mente ella y su marido.

_Jiro dejo de besar el cuello de Izumi y se dirigió al cuarto donde tenía su ropa militar, poco después apareció con el traje puesto, Izumi no entendía que ocurría hasta que_.

-_**Mira amor este es un juego de disfraces yo seré Jiro un militar que esta apunto de tener sexo con su mucama ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llame tu personaje?-**__Pregunto algo seductor mientras lamía su cuello._

_Izumi no dijo nada lo cual al mayor no le importo y ahí comenzó el juego._

_Jiro la beso_**, **_el beso hizo sentir un inmenso calor, el mismo calor, el beso que empezó salvaje ahora era tierno, ella ya no pudo resistirse, le devolvió el beso, sintiendo con su lengua un deseo frenético. Las manos de empezaron en acariciar sus senos haciendo que ella se pegara mas a el. La empezó a besar en el cuello mientras le quitaba el vestido. Ella no sabía del porque pero sus manos empezaron a moverse solas, quitándole a él su saco militar, el ya le había quitado el vestido dejándola sola con la ropa interior, le beso los senos mientras le quitaba el sostén y ella gemía tocándole el cabello, sentía un estorbo el pantalón que aun el tenia, entonces empezó a desabrochárselos, besándola en la boca él se termino a desvestir y quitándole la ultima prenda que tenia ella, las bragas, un con el beso y sus lenguas tocando, le introdujo un dedo en sus sexo, haciéndola a ella removerse debajo del, siguieron besándose y el seguía el ritmo de sus besos moviendo el dedo, cuan ella sentía que el calor estallaría el saco su dedo en su sexo, abriéndole las piernas se poso en medio, sus besos se hicieron más intensos cuando sintió que algo entraba en su sexo que no era su dedo, empezó a apartarse de el por qué le dolía pero el la tomo de las caderas con su mano para detenerla y besándola más salvaje, un fuete dolor sintió cuando lo entro en ella haciéndola gritar aun cuando la seguía besando, el dolor era intenso, tanto que le araño la espalda de él, pero tal parece que no le importo, ya que empezó a moverse, haciéndola sentir dolor pero la vez deseando que se moviera más rápido y profundo, le besaba el cuelo los senos mientras le acariciaba su muslo, caderas , cintura. Ella lo abrazaba rasguñando y acariciando su espalda por cada embestida que el le daba, se besaban como si fueran a perderse en un instante, el calor era más intenso que antes, levantando las caderas para darle mejor acceso a ella, sus embestidas empezaron a profundizar y sus movimientos más rápidos; ella empezó a sentirse que se perdía hasta que grito; con su grito él se movió más deprisa hasta que el grito más fuerte y sus movimientos lentos hasta quedarse quieto._

La pelirroja se sentía aun cohibida estando al lado de su esposo aunque ya había pasado el momento de pasión mientras que Jiro aun seguía controlando el cuerpo, por su cabeza pasaron miles de ideas locas pero la que le surco en ese momento se llevaba el premio.

¿Quieres ir a un club nocturno hoy amor?- Pregunto él a la confundida Izumi quien lo miraba con una expresión de no saber qué pasaba hasta que el decidió dar sus razones.-Creo que estar encerrados en la casa no es algo digno de nuestra edad hoy podemos salir a distraernos ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto con una aparente sonrisa sincera.

-Si lo que tu digas amor.- Contesto feliz la chica levantándose de la cama mientras el alter ego aun la miraba de forma lujuriosa hasta que Hiro hablo.

"_más te vale que no le pase nada a Izumi en ese lugar."_ Amenazo Hiro. Pero no consiguió respuesta ya que Jiro no le hacía caso.

Izumi vestía una falda algo corta y una blusa simple, mientras que jiro vestía unos jeans algo ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero con una camiseta negra abajo. Los dos subieron al convertible y fueron a uno de los mejores clubes de la ciudad Jiro y ella se sentaron en una de las mesas pero uno de los errores pudo cometer Jiro fue dejar sola a Izumi ya que en esos momento unos hombres algo corpulentos de aspecto repulsivo y estaban bastante borrachos. Se aproximaron a ella y se sentaron frente a ella mientras la miraban con ganas de lanzársele encima.

-¿Qué hace una belleza como tu sola en este tipo de lugares?- Pregunto el primer hombre que no era tan sucio como los otros.

-No vine sola mi esposo esta aquí también y les sugiero que me dejen sola antes de que llame a seguridad.-Dijo Izumi con el poco valor que tenía pero se espanto mas al ver que los sujetos la miraban furicos.

-¿Crees que por tener senos grandes y cara de inocente tienes derecho de tratarnos así? Dijo uno de ellos apunto de hacerle algo pero ella saco de su bolso un spray de pimienta que guardaba y se roció en los ojos, Izumi corrió todo lo que pudo antes que esos tipo la alcanzaran pero lamentablemente se había topado con un punto hueco en el pasillo cerca del baños los tres hombre la acorralaron y el que tenía los ojos hinchados la tomo del brazo con fuerza lastimándola.

-Por favor déjame ir.- dijo algo afligida Izumi sin saber ya que el tipo la sujetaba con mas fuerza, que hacer hasta que una voz muy familiar.

-Ya oíste a la dama amigo suéltala.- Dijo Jiro furioso. Mientras los sujetos se reían.

-¿Qué gracioso ese enano quiere proteger a su novia? ¡Qué ridículo! Jajaja.-

Jiro perdió la paciencia y de su chaqueta saco un cuchillo y con el corto el tobillo del sujeto que sujetaba a Izumi el hombre, grito de dolor mientras soltaba al fin el brazo de la chica ella huyo para ponerse atrás de su esposo quien en el acto golpeo salvajemente a los otros dos hombres mientras Izumi lo miraba asombrada y aterrorizada, Jiro al terminar su Azaña se acerco a ella y beso sus labios antes de irse a la puerta de salida con ella atrás de él, y aunque ese alter ego no quisiera aceptarlo él también sentía algo por ella.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru**

r


	20. No importa el pasado

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capitulo 1.**

**No importa el pasado**

Izumi estaba tranquilamente arreglando el salón de clases ya que Shima y los miembros del consejo estudiantil supuestamente tenía asuntos que atender, por ello siempre le dejaban arreglara sola el salón y los preparativos para el baile del colegio por suerte sus amigas la ayudaban un poco para que no se tuviera tanto trabajo para ella sola, Nerima y Megumi en verdad eran como las hermanas que nunca tubo eso en verdad lo agradecía mucho que ellas fueran tan buenas con ella ya que desde que era muy pequeña tuvo problemas por ser una niña inusual pero en verdad era admirable que a pesar de su anterior apariencia masculina esperaba que al menos su vida obtuviera el ritmo adecuado y que su matrimonio no terminara abruptamente por el secreto que le revelaría.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en tu nueva casa Izumi?-Pregunto Nerima interesada en saber si su amiga se encontrara bien.

-Bien por el momento Hiro-Kun ha sido bueno conmigo, mañana iremos a una fiesta de etiqueta por la noche y no sé que ponerme.- Confeso sonrojada.

-Podrías ir a una tienda hoy después de clases.- Aconsejo Megumi.

-No podría Hiro vendrá por mí en un momento y no puedo ni decirle que paremos por mi causa.-Dijo algo apenada la chica.

-Como quiera Izumi es tu problema si no quieres ir bien vestida al evento peo por tu bien espero que tengas éxito.-Dijo algo contenta y decepcionada Megumi.

-Si igual quizás el ya soluciono el problema por si solo.-Aseguro Nerima.

Izumi como siempre se apeno pensando en su esposo comprando un vestido, seguro lo que compraría sería un vestido muy provocativo incluso más de los que su madre le obsequiaba. Vio el auto de su marido estacionado bajo apresurada a al patio y hay lo encontró sonriéndole con su rostro perfecto el cual no podía creer que una chica como ella pudiera tener un hombre como el que fuera tan valiente y caballeroso y bastante apasionado, al llegar a su casa Izumi pudo ver sobre el sofá un hermoso vestido de color dorado con lindas figuras de color miel.

-Fui consciente de que no contabas con un vestido para la noche de mañana así que me tome la libertad de ordenar uno de esos vestidos de etiqueta por catalogo.- Se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era con su sonrojo de vergüenza al recibir tal regalo.- Si quieres puedes probártelo después.-

-Hiro-kun tengo algo que confesarte mi aspecto de la infancia era casi el de un niño mi padre, quería un varón asique me vestía como un niño para superarlo y cortaba mi cabello gradualmente y con la caspa que tenía me veía mucho peor y tuve que usar lentes por un tiempo.-Dijo la pelirroja avergonzada de su confesión.

-Vamos no puede ser tan feo tu aspecto.-Dijo Hiro sin preocupación hasta que su esposa le mostro una fotografía, de un niño con cara de afeminado, lentes de botella, cabello corto rojo y con grandes granos de caspa, y con ropa holgada. -¿Esa eras tú?- Pregunto nervioso.

Comparándola con su presente esa Izumi parecía un niño bastante poco agraciado y con aspecto deplorable era increíble el cambió radical que tuvo en su adolescencia, pero igual la amaba como era que importaba ese pequeño inconveniente, sin decir más palabras la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un tierno beso, no había más que decir que la amaba como era sin importar lo que hubiera pasado antes.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru**

r


	21. Una noche para recordar

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capitulo 1.**

**Noche para recordar**

Izumo estaba esperando en el auto con el bello vestido que le había regalado su amado esposo estaba tan feliz era la primera vez que iba una fiesta como lo amaba era tal lindo con ella que parecía un hombre inventado, al fin lo vio salir de la casa con un hermoso y distinguido traje que lo hacía ver más guapo que nunca si es que eso fuera posible, él puso en marcha el auto y fueron la elegante fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en una gran mansión, era lujosa con las paredes doradas y con elegantes candelabros y toda la gente estaban muy bien vestido y todos bailaban y se divertían Izumi nunca había visto algo igual, es mas nunca había ido a una fiesta así. Sus padres nunca la llevaban con ellos por su apariencia tan repulsiva de niña pero ahora ella podía ir a una fiesta sin sentirse discriminada es mas inclusive los jóvenes que estaba hay no paraban de mirarla, eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara al menos solo ella Hiro estaba muy furioso no le gustaba que ninguno de esos mocosos le hiciera algo a su mujer al momento de bailar ambos se lucieron era tan atractivos los dos que llamaban la atención de todo el mundo. Hasta Shima estaba ahí era el colmo la "Pechos grandes" siempre tenía que llamar la atención a le había costado amenazar a toda la secundaria para que no la miraran ni la invitaran a salir eran tantos lo celos que tenía al ver a Izumi recordó el primer día de secundaria.

_Ella y sus amigas están muy contentas por que al fin podrían presumir sus atributos que habían desarrollado, y lo mejor era que esperaban a Izumi para ver que tan fea se había hecho, imaginaban que sería mas grotesca que antes y sería tan plana como una tabla de planchar o que tendría barba._

_-Seguro sus axilas están pobladas de bello.-Dijo Torhu al imaginársela._

_-Y tendrá una voz muy masculina y piernas de lo mas gordas.-Aseguro Keiko._

_-Lo que se es que nos burlaremos de ella todo el año, como lo hicimos en el jardín de infancia hasta hacer que se trasladé de nuevo para que entienda cual es su lugar.-_

_-Si.-Dijeron las otras dos._

_Se quedaron de piedra al ver una chica de exuberantes curvas de pechos, enormes, cintura estrecha, hermoso y largo cabello rojo y un rostro de lo más precioso supieron que seria una amenaza o posible amiga pero al ver que ella huía de ellas supieron que debió ser alguna chica que atormentaron antes al ver que al dar listado, ella había respondido al nombre de Izumi Nagisa supieron que la niña masculina ahora era una chica todavía mas bella que cualquiera de ellas y lo peor de todo era que muchos chicos querían salir con ella._

Desde ese día Shima quiso hacer que la vida de esa chica fuera un infierno la humillaban y la hacían sentir inferior como antes pero lo que no toleraba ahora era que ella tuviera como esposo a un hombre tan apuesto y adinerado como Hiro Iwanaba según shima no era justo ella era la que se merecía la atención de un hombre así no ella, era un nerd fea que había salido del capullo, pero eso no se quedaría así le haría la máxima humillación frente a su esposo. Cuando la pieza de baile termino Shima aprovecho que Hiro se había alejado un poco de Izumi y por "accidente" le arrojo encima un poco de ponche en su vestido.

- Upps lo lamento presidenta, soy tan torpe.-

Izumi se puso a llorar y corrió al baño a ver si podía borrar esa mancha, mientras Shima y sus amigas reían a carcajadas, Hiro había visto eso, Y Jiro no tardo en salir a flote, se aproximo a las tres chicas y les tiro la jarra encima haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verlas, la gente se reía a lo grande al verlas mojadas y purpuras, Shima y su grupo salieron corriendo de hay, cuando Izumi salió pudo ver que el auto de Shima no estaba frente a la mansión y se su esposo le sonreía con alegría y la abrazaba con dulzura, Hiro le mostro una foto que había tomado de esas bobas a Izumi y ella no paro de reírse esa si era una noche para recordar.

Continuar.

Agradecimientos:

orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17

lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru

r

r


	22. Problemas en la exposición

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capítulo 1.**

**Problemas en la exposición**

Izumi estaba tan feliz la noche anterior la paso súper y lo mejor era que hoy era el día de la exposición de los planes del consejo estudiantil ella había trabajado mucho para poder hacer ese trabajo y esperaba que sus compañeros lo apreciaran, solo esperaba que Shima y sus amigas no hicieran de las suyas, obviamente no serían tan bobas para dañar sus propio trabajo ya que ella lo había hecho todo mientras esas estúpidas no hacían nada lo menos que podían hacer era cooperar con ella una vez en su vida ya que no solo era por el bien de ella si de ellas también dependía una buena calificación además en esos momentos que importaba si entre esas tres y ella no había química pero no pensaba que solo sintieran odio por ella, quizás era solo envidia pero poco le importo.

.

.

.

.

Hiro por su parte estaba en la compañía de su abuelo haciendo su quinta inspección, de empleados y bueno al parecer las cosas siempre machaban sobre ruedas en la empresa parecía que no mas estaba haciendo de estorbo en el lugar, lo único que hacía era tal una que otra idea para el lugar y bueno conocía por lo menos a un familiar de Izumi trabajando hay Jatsu Nagisa, un muchacho de cabello azul con Gafas, quien era el encargado del laboratorio de pruebas e ingeniería. Era agradable hablar con él, desde que lo conoció en su boda le pareció un buen chico claro siendo él primo hermano de Izumi bueno ya sabía que por lo menos no tendrían nada por eso de la Genética, hablar con Jatsu era lo mejor del trabajo ya que Inazuma, solamente hablaba de mujeres y sus imposibles conquistas. Pero hoy era un día especial llegaría lo más temprano posible para ver a su bella esposa exponer su trabajo más lo iba hacer por eso de que no quería, que ocurriera lo mismo que la noche anterior no le parecía bien eso de que esas chicas insípidas le hicieran eso a su esposa por envidia ellas tendrían que admitir que Izumi era mucho pero mucho más bella que ellas y no toleraría que ellas le hicieran nada si llegaran a hacerle algo lo lamentarían.

.

.

.

.

El día paso rápido y por fin ya era hora de la exposición, todo el instituto estaba reunido y la pobre Izumi estaba muy nerviosa pero bueno se tranquilizo al recordar que la Mayoría de la exposición, la pelirroja inicio la exposición al ver que ya todos estaba reunidos miro con alegría a su esposo que estaba en primera fila.

-Bienvenidos, esta es la exposición del consejo estudiantil, comenzaremos en este momento pongan atención a lo que los miembros van a hablar.-Explico tranquila.

Shima y sus amigas comenzaron la explicación, al principio bien pero pasó lo que ella no quería que pasara.

-Tenemos algo especial que mostrarles.-Dijo feliz la chica mientras mostraba a todo el mundo una foto de Izumi de niña.-Nuestra presidenta antes de la secundaria pueden ver que estas imperfecciones aunque ya quedaron atrás sigue siendo este esperpento eso no tiene arreglo.-Dijo casi riendo mientras todo el instituto se reía de Izumi mientras la señalaban con el dedo, la pobre chica salió lo más rápido posible del lugar Mientras Hiro miraba Iracundo a esas tres ellas lo pagarían caro.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru**

**r**

r


	23. Bebe abordo

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capítulo 1.**

**Bebe abordo**

Hiro se levanto de su asiento furioso ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que ese trío de imbéciles dejara en paz a su esposa para siempre, subió al escenario y haciendo caso omiso a sus principios hizo a un lado a Keiko y Torhu para poner una unidad USB en el proyector que tenían hay aunque Shima trato por todos los medios de que él se alejara del aparato pero no lo hizo ellas recibirían una dosis de su propia medicina.

-Estas son una fotos que el consejo de estudiantes guardaba tan celosamente cortesía de Megumi Shirahama una de las verdaderas amigas de la presidenta.-Dijo con orgullo el peliverde para proyectar una fotografía de Shima en la actualidad abrazando un peluche en forma de pepino mientras se chupaba el dedo.-Shima ¿no eres muy grande ya para el señor pepino?-Pregunto burlo Mientras todos en el salón se reían de Shima a carcajadas incluso Tohru y Keiko no paraban de reírse de Shima y el señor pepino la chica de cabello morado no hizo mas que llorar y marcharse lo mas rápido que pudo del salón y del colegio. Hiro fue a buscar a Izumi al baño.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Izumi estaba en el baño vomitando no era por la tristeza o algo por el estilo, hace ya una semana que ella tenía varios mareos y constantemente se desmayaba esperaba que eso no fuera lo que ella pensaba, no es que no quisiera tener hijo pero quería tenerlos al finalizar sus estudios no antes, pero para su mala suerte los mareos cambiaron a un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego la inconsciencia llego mientras lo pobre chica caía al piso del baño. Hiro abrió la puerta del baño busco a su esposa y la encontró en el suelo del escusado numero tres. Se preocupo al verla desmayada en el piso con temor la levanto en brazos la llevo a su auto directamente al hospital, con desesperación exigió que la llevaran a urgencias. Ahora se encontraba en la saña de espera pendiente de que resultados saldrían en los análisis. Por fin el doctor abrió lo puerta para que el afligido Hiro cambiara su rostro de dolor por una de esperanza.

-Señor Iwanaba no se preocupe lo que le sucedió a su esposa es totalmente normal en mujeres en su estado, tan solo le recomiendo que le de una alimentación sana, que tome muchas vitaminas y que haga una serie de ejercicios moderados, a y felicidades va a ser padre.-Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

La cara de Hiro se ilumino al escuchar la noticia iba a ser padre, era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, fue rápidamente a ver a su esposa que estaba en la cama, su expresión era de cansancio pero al ver a su amado una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, aun se sentía mal por la vergüenza que había pasado pero la verdad era que lo que ella temía se había hecho realidad ella estaba embarazada aunque eso la hacía feliz no cortaba el hecho de que ella no podría cuidar a sus hijos por la dedicación al estudio y todo lo demás no disfrutaría del todo los primeros años de su pequeño, eso le dolía un poco.

-Izumi ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Hiro preocupado al ver la tristeza en su rostro.

-Sí, espero no volver al instituto pronto.- Admitió algo apenada.

-No te preocupes Shima y esas idiotas ya no te molestaran más les di su merecido.- Dijo orgulloso por su Azaña mientras la chica solo sonreía con alegría porque sabía contaba con su esposo por ahora en verdad agradecía en el fondo de su ser que él la amara tanto que hiciera eso por ella por el momento lo único que podía hacer era ser feliz y evitar tenciones no solo por ella y Hiro. Por si no por su bebe.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru**

r


	24. El regreso de Tamaki

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capítulo 1.**

**El Regreso de Tamaki**

Izumi al fin tenía paz en su instituto ya no era víctima de esas molestas chicas, y todo gracias a su esposo todo al fin era como ella quería y podía vivir una vida casi normal, con la excepción de que estaba embarazada y casada a su corta edad. Pero ignorando tales problemas las cosas eran de lo mejor.

.

.

.

.

Pero en el otro lado de la ciudad en un apartamento lejano Tamaki miraba las fotos que el mismo había tomado el día de la boda de Izumi, la amaba pero no podía si quiera pensar que ella se caso con ese sujeto solo por que sus padres la entregaron a un hombre que apenas conocía solo por el dinero que tenía, era de lo peor, gracias a Dios había podido tener de escusa lo de conseguir primicias siguiéndola y espiándolos en su casa, cosa que no le gusto nada ya que podía ver como Hiro así suya a la chica que una vez amo y que aun amaba. En verdad nunca entendió la razón verdadera de porque no había detenido aquella ceremonia, quería llevársela lejos de Hiro. Pero al parecer se le hacía imposible entrar a la residencia, Hiro había puesto muchas trampas en el entorno lo que hacía más que imposible poder llegar a ella aprovecharía ahora que estaba en el instituto para poder hablarle, al fin pudo aprovechas que se fue al patio trasero se aproximo unos pasos atrás de ella y tocó su hombro.

Izumi se asusto pensando que sería Shima de nuevo pero para su sorpresa era Tamaki.

-Tamaki-san, cuanto tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Si Izumi-san es un gusto verte de nuevo.-Admitió feliz el hombre al saber que no era rechazado por ella.

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres verme? Mis padres ya no te pagaran mas por cuidarme, tengo a Hiro kun para que me cuide.-Dijo contenta la chica, causando un efecto nulo en el hombre de cabellos azules.

-Si bueno quería visitarte para ver como estabas y siendo consciente de que a tu esposo no le agrado prefiero verte aquí en privado ¿te molesta?-Pregunto divertido.

-No para nada, si quieres podemos pasear.-Propuso algo tímida la chica.

-Bien paseemos-Dijo contento ante su respuesta.

Ambos caminaban en los amplios jardines del instituto pero lo hacían algo alejados del público para evitar un problema con los demás estudiantes que sabían todo sobre la relación de Hiro con ella, resulto ser que no era tan molesto volver a ver a Izumi luego de mucho tiempo sin verla ni hablarle, ella también se sentía agusto con el pero como amigo no como lo que Tamaki pensaba. Ya estando lo suficientemente lejos del publico Tamaki se aventuro a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Izumi, te amo no sé cómo decírtelo, pero en verdad te adoro Izumi quiero que huyas conmigo y podamos estar juntos.-Confeso el hombre con el corazón en la mano.

Izumi no sabía que hacer lo mejor que pudo fue decirle la verdad.

-Tamaki-san yo amo a Hiro-Kun tu quizás no lo entiendas pero es verdad, yo lo amo y no es porque mis padres quisieron que estuviera con él, es porque lo adoro tanto que acepte tener un hijo así que lo siento mucho adiós.-Dijo triste la chica mientras lo dejaba solo con la tristeza en su corazón, pero igual estaría cerca de ella para protegerla.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru**

r

r


	25. Plan final

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capítulo 1.**

**Plan final**

Ryumonji estaba muy trastornado no sabía que hacer ahora que sus planes no habían sido llevados a cabo a tiempo, y lo peor era que su presa ya estaba demasiado resguardada desde que se caso con Hiro, la pequeña Izumi era ahora un blanco imposible de poseer era de verdad decepcionante que sus disque hombres de confianza no pudieran haberla secuestrado a tiempo ahora parecía que todo estaba perdido para su plan contra el gobierno, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo que seguramente funcionaría para poder tener en su poder a la pequeña molestia y tenerla majo su custodia para beneficio personal, con ella secuestrada el haría que el gobernador accediera a intentar convencer al primer ministro para que cambiara las leyes del país y hacer una nueva sociedad comunista la pero para ello necesitaba la completa colaboración de sus ineptos empleados.

-¡Idiotas vengan aquí enseguida!-Exigió el hombre ya molesto.

-Si señor.-Dijeron al unisonó, Ryu y Zota vinieron hay al instante.

-Escúchenme en esta ocasión necesito de toda su cooperación, para poder lograrlo.-Dijo este ya serio.

-¿De qué se trata señor?-Pregunto Zota.

-Hare una fiesta esta noche invitare a todos mis amigos incluyendo al gobernador y a su yerno, eso hará que nuestro objetivo venga a nosotros no ir al objetivo, eso es algo que solo la guerra me a enseñado mocosos idiotas, por eso necesito que ustedes entreguen la invitación personalmente, claro primero tendré que ocultar las sospechas por eso le dije a mi sobrino que los acompañara ya que la chica le tiene confianza.-Dijo este ya mas calmado, bien ahora vayan a la sala mi sobrino los espera.

.

.

.

.

Izumi estaba muy feliz iba a ser madre, y su esposo estaría con ella hasta el final, era la mejor parte y ahora lo que restaba era ver que sería el bebe. Niño o Niña, creía que era niño pero su esposo creía que era niña, pero bueno eso estaría por verse, pronto tocaron a la puerta y pudo ver que era su amigo Nava.

-Hola Nava-kun.-Dijo contenta la chica.

-Hola Izu-chan, tengo algo para ti y tu esposo.-Dijo dándole una de las invitaciones.

-No faltes, amiga tienes que ir tú y tu esposo no falten.-Dijo contento, el rubio dándole confianza a la pelirroja que esta muy apenada.

En el auto, Ryu y Zota miraban complacido la escena ese bobo era un chivo expiatorio para los planes de su tío y conseguirían lo que querían sin que el lo supiera, era cómplice de un futuro secuestro y esa era la mejor parte, era una gran alivio que Nava no supiera nada .

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru**

r

r


	26. Secuestro

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capítulo 1.**

**Secuestro**

Izumi estaba muy feliz sabía que Nava no invitaría a Shima así que sería la velada perfecta que mejor forma de anunciar en sociedad la llegada de su primer hijo o hija estaba tan feliz, Hiro la hacía feliz ya que siempre sabía cómo hacerla feliz y ayudarla en lo que pudiera con su embarazo, era a pesar de las nauseas y los desmayos era muy feliz con su esposo lo amaba y el a ella parecía que al fin podrían vivir juntos y nada, parecía que podía arruinar sus vidas este sería el principio y lo que siguiera de su nueva vida perfecta, ella ya no estaba solo, era apoyada por sus amigos y su esposo y ahora tendría a alguien a quien darle amor, ese bebe que no había sido planeado ese bebe sería su mundo le daría el amor que sus padres no le dieron.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en la casa de Ryumonji las cosas al fin salían como había planeado meses atrás deberás ya todo estaba planeado a la perfección, Ryu y Zota la interceptarían en cuanto Hiro se descuidara y la raptarían así podrían tomar ventaja llamar a Hiro, quien llamaría al padre de Izumi y así cambiarían el orden político japonés por una chica tonta y despistada, ¿Qué sería mejor que esto? Ahora la cosas ya no se le irían de las manos pronto cumpliría sus planes solo faltaba la fiesta en unas cuantas horas comenzaría el principio del fin de Japón.

.

.

.

.

Por su lado Nava estaba emocionado por diferentes razones, al fin podía estar al lado de su tío y eso era genial ya que el nunca conoció a su padre solamente en fotos, y lo único que sabía de su padre era que les daba manutención por su causa solamente, pero su tío siempre estaba para él, lo había educado como a un hijo y él, lo consideraba un padre haría lo que fuera por su tío, en verdad lo que fuera por ello el rubio pronto se adiestraría mas en conocimientos bélicos aun en contra de los deseos de su madre ella le decía que su tío no siempre tenía la razón pero el insistía que su tío era el centro del universo y que siempre tenía la razón que no podía estar equivocado pero bueno nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión al él acerca de su única figura paterna no podría cambiar el hecho de que sus intenciones a veces era enfermizas pero el chico rubio sabía que su tío no cambiaría y él lo seguiría en cualquier plan loco que se le ocurriera.

.

.

.

.

Pronto inicio la fiesta todos están felices ya que era el mejor festejo que pudo haberse realizado en la alta sociedad contaba con todos los aditamento que requería la gente adinerada para ser feliz, para Izumi lo único que le gustaba era que Shima no estaría ahí y que solo estaba sus amigos y su esposo los únicos seres que más apreciaba, podía ser la persona más alegre sobre la faz de la tierra ahora que bailaba con su marido y todo el mundo les aplaudía ya parecía que nada podría salir mal, pero las apariencias engañan Ryu y Zota, la esperaban vestidos de mayordomos, ellos tenían que estar pendientes al primer descuido de Hiro para poder hacer el secuestro de la hermosa Izumi , ella había terminado de bailar con su esposo y hablaba con sus amigas que pronto fueron a bailar con sus novios, la chica fue al baño, donde al terminar de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse las manos unas manos la sostuvieron de los brazos y que pusieron en el rostro un pañuelo con cloroformo donde quedo noqueada la primera fase del plan fue completada.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru**

r

r


	27. Tristeza y Dolor

**Diclaimer: este fic es basado en un universo alterno, y los personajes son humanos será estilo anime y si los malos fic y sus autores tienen una duda con la sexualidad de uno de los protas, que vean wikipedia. Los personajes no son míos. Y para los que no se familiaricen con los nombre en el fic pueden verlo en el capítulo 1.**

**Tristeza y Temor**

Izumi estaba al borde del dolor y la tristeza no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado hay solo quería saber como volver a casa, desde el momento en que despertó estaba en una habitación aunque acogedora incomoda por el montón de cámaras en toda la habitación aparentemente no había salido de la casa de su amigo pero no entendía por que estaba encerrada hay ¿y donde esta Hiro? ¿Quién la había encerrado hay? ¿Qué quería sacar con eso? Pronto un sonido de un alta voz que estaba en una esquina superior comenzó a oírse.

_-Hola Izumi espero que disfrutes tu estancia en esta habitación preparada para ti.-_Dijo una voz que le sonó familiar como a uno de esos tipos que intento violarla a otra vez.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto la joven asustada.

_-Eso no importa ahora preciosa, por ahora lo mejor es que calles y cooperes , tienes una condición mejor que otros secuestrados tienes baño, y cama pero no tienes ventana la ventilación esta protegida con electricidad por si intentas escapar, te lo repito es inútil escapar así que mejor no intentes nada.-_Al terminar la explicación se corto la comunicación y la joven quedo sola no sabía que hacer.

Estaba asustada y confundida , ella esperaba que su padre o Hiro la salvaran solo quería volver a su casa a salvo.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Hiro está furioso su otra parte también esperaban encontrar a Izumi y al hijo de perra que se la arrebato, no sabía que hacer él y los padres de ella había iniciado una búsqueda para ver donde estaba ella pero sin resultados, estaba angustiado esperaba que por lo menos estuviera bien, porque pobre de aquel bastardo si ella resultaba herida, violada o muerte. Ese maldito ya estaba condenado por el hecho de habérsela llevado, si las demás opciones le había pasado a ella, ese desgraciado perdería las pelotas por el simple hecho de llevársela, pronto una llamada le llego era el padre de Izumi.

-¿la encontraron?-Pregunto Hiro intentando sonar tranquilo ante la situación.

-No pero recibimos una nota de quienes la tienen cautiva, piden que yo abogue por un cambio constitucional , si no logro cambiar a Japón de capitalista a comunista y llevar al poder ese tipo, intentamos rastrear la llamada pero al parecer tienen un aparato especial para no poder detéctalos.-Explico el padre de Izumi.

-¿No tiene, alguna idea de quién pudo haberla secuestrado?-Pregunto Hiro algo alterado.

-Por el momento no había sospechosos, y hemos registrado la casa de Nagahara sin resultados, al parecer Izumi desapareció hasta nuevo aviso, Te daré noticias por el momento no hay nada útil.- Fue lo último que le dijo el padre de Izumi antes de colgar.

Hiro se sentía impotente ante aquel hallazgo estaba furioso consigo mismo y con los demás nunca debió dejarla sola, lo mejor sería que él registrara la casa de ese tal Nagahara a su manera y si descubría a su amada hay, ese desgraciado moriría lenta y dolorosamente era una promesa.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru fanresident Modoroshi**

r


	28. plan para salvarte

**Diclaimer los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pertenecen a mondo media**

**Plan para salvarte**

Hiro se estaba preparando para la gran batalla que pronto llegaría a su vida, pero lo arriesgaría todo por salvar al amor de su vida. Izumi era la primera y única mujer que había amado y no permitiría que ningún infeliz, malnacido, hijo de perra. Le quitara a su mujer no señor primero muerto antes de perder a su amada. Preparo armamento consciente de que quizás el secuestrador tendría cierto conocimiento bélico, también sospechaba que Izumi nunca había salido de aquella casa donde habían ido la noche anterior. Él no era ningún estúpido y si descubría quien era el desgraciado que le arrebato su más preciado tesoro lo mataría y Jiro estaba de acuerdo con ese maldito lo pagaría muy pero muy caro.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a Izumi, la pobre joven estaba desconcertada y asustada, no sabía qué hacer en una situación así. Temía incluso bañarse porque sabía que habían cámaras de vigilancia por todas partes incluyendo el baño, lo único positivo del asunto era que su bebe aun vivía y que la alimentaban bien sabía que su situación no sería prometedora si su padre o Hiro rechazaban la propuesta del secuestrador. Había una alta probabilidad de que esos tipos se frustrasen y la maten sabía que su padre no haría nada por ella. Pero al menos tenía la idea de atenerse de forma enfermiza a la posibilidad de que su amado Hiro la salvara que pronto atravesaría la puerta blindada de aquella habitación subterránea y la sacaría de allí, como un caballero a la princesa aprisionada en una torre como en sus cuentos favoritos tan solo esperaba que ese día no fuera tan lejano y que su amado la llevara de regreso a su lado lo más pronto posible por su propio y bien y el de su bebe.

.

.

.

.

Hiro ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de Ryumonji , esperaba que su instinto no le mintiera, su corazón le decía que su bella esposa estaba escondida en algún lugar de la casa pero . El problema era el siguiente ¿dónde buscar? Entonces pudo ver que alguien oculto en un lugar cercano a la mansión de Ryumonji le hacía unas señas con la mano para que se acercara a donde este estaba. Hiro hizo caso y fue a donde el desconocido le indico. Al acercarse al lugar del hombre misterioso pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Tamaki? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Hiro impresionado al encontrar a su antiguo rival en ese lugar.

-Mira antes que nada solo quiero decirte que vine aquí, porque también quiero salvar a Izumi , también puedo deducir que tu también llegaste a la conclusión de que ella no salió del lugar de los hechos y creo que puedo confirmarlo. He estado vigilando este lugar y note que los dos sirvientes de Nagahara han estado entrando por una puerta secreta que está bajo una estatua, supuse que pronto vendrías tu también a salvarla por que se dé ante mano que yo solo no puedo .-Dijo el peli azul serió.

-¿Cómo pretendes entrar a aquel lugar?-Pregunto Hiro con ironía.-Por si no te diste cuenta hay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados.-Comento Hiro enojado.

-Pues en ese caso tendremos que mezclarnos cada tanto llegan hombres de un servicio de limpieza a la casa solo es cuestión de interceptarlos y robar su ropa.-Contesto Takamaki serió.

Los hombres ya con su plan ya definido lo único que faltaba era esperar a que vinieran los del servicio de limpieza y con eso salvarían a la damisela en peligro.

Continuara

**Perdonen la tardanza espero que les guste este capi enserio lo siento**

**Agradecimientos:**

**orihime uchiha, uzumaki zoe, kittirasi, xXranku-chanXx valvalley magaly cherry guadalupe carolina Misaki-chu jacquelin 17**

**lucky-cinderella Nanami-Uzumaki Mature sama Flaky Seesheru fanresident Modoroshi **

**Angel**

r

r


End file.
